Harry Potter and the Dragon's Avatar
by antrules1.1
Summary: In which a Deity is bored and decides to shake things up a bit to quench her boredom! There will be some bashing some idiocy and minor crossovers and the first chapter is bad but the format gets better I promise! Also this is my disclaimer of owning nothing!
1. Enter death!

Alright everyone so the first chapter is here! I'll be honest I am kind of excited for this story since it's the first time in years I decided to write a fanfiction and this idea won't leave my head no matter what! Well I can't think of anything else to say so just read and review thanks!

Spells

Beasts

Deity talk/ Angry magic yelling

.

.

.

.

.

.

The random house floating in the multiverse

The multiverse has within it an unlimited amount of mysteries in just a few sets of the near infinite expansion of universes and possibilities. Yet even with all these universes and possibilities, they are only governed by a few gods or as they like to call themselves deities. These deities are the aspects of fate, time, life, and death the four multiversal constants of all creation. They are responsible for maintaining the multiverse and preserving the balance of all creation. These four are the ones who maintain the balance of the multiverse.

"PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE" Was heard from inside the house showing a grey genderless humanoid being talking a Red-colored one

"DEAR GOD SOMEONE SHUT HER UP!" A golden being spoke up looking towards the Grey and Red beings

"LISTEN TIME DEATH'S BEEN AT IT FOR A YEAR NOW WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN DO ANYTHING TO STOP THIS?" The red being said towards the golden one now known as time. Also identifying the grey one as Death

"BECAUSE FATE YOU'RE THE ONE SHE WANTS SOMETHING FROM!" Time yelled back to the now known fate

"AND I TOLD DEATH NO BUT SHE JUST WON'T LISTEN!"

"Umm what exactly is wrong with this request?", questions the remaining aspect who was also an extremely irritated and confused aspect of life.

"Actually nothing I just REALLY do not want to give in", responds Fate with a sheepish tone of voice now that the truth came out.

At that statement the house got silent with even Death stopping to stare at Fate for what they said.

"So what is this request since neither of you has actually mentioned what it was to either of us?", asks Time who just wants to know the reason why they have had a headache for the past year.

"I actually don't know I never let her get that far before saying no, she literally got as far as saying fate because the tone of her voice made me know she was up to something." Deadpans an exhausted fate.

"DAMN STRAIGHT SHE DIDN't! Where's the justice here!" yells Death walking into the room.

" Also I just wanted to ask if I can change one universe and take an active role for once, it's not like there aren't countless choices making more universes so what's the worst that can happen since there can't be multiple versions of ourselves? This universe would stand alone!"

"And how do you expect to do your job?"

"That doesn't matter the interns of each universe can handle it our jobs are pretty straight forward except for Time"

"Wait, if she does this she won't be in the house all the time for at least a few years!" Life yelled seeing that as a bad thing while Fate just grew a grin thinking of ways to mess with Death for years while she's in another universe.

"You're right this is a good idea you should do it"

"Wait really I thought it would be harder to convince you"

"Take the universe on the right of the house before I change my mind"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS you won't regret this it's to late to say no bye!" As death is yelling she's running out of the house and jumps off the edge of their floating island thing into the first universe she sees the right

The universe that is the unsuspecting victim 

October 31, 1981-noon

"James where did we put Harry's Nappies?" Yelled out the voice of Lily Potter the wife of auror James Potter and mother of the future boy who lived Hadrian 'Harry' Sirius Potter.

"Under the 2nd-floor bathroom!" Yelled out James potter to his wife.

"Great I found them! I'll just clean Harry and head down to start making dinner since we all know that you'll kill us before cooking anything edible." Laughed out Lily as you heard one year old Harry make sounds of what we can all assume is agreement.

"Bloody traitors the lot of you" Laughed out James

"Why I should just-" he never got to finish as a resounding boom shook the entire town and if you happened to look up into the sky you would see a tear and a small streak quickly making it's way to the ground in front of the little potter college. As James and Lily rush out wands in hand ready to fight Voldemort if it meant they were able to protect their son they just see a skeleton inside of a large crater in front of their house.

"Um what just happened?" Lily asked out with James having a dumbfounded expression on his face at seeing this anomaly.

"OWWW wait who are you guys?" The skeleton groaned out as it pushes itself off the ground and looks around at its surroundings until its eyes land on the wizards standing before her wands ready.

"Umm I'm Lily and this is my husband James Potter, but what's going on here?" Lily asked still in shock about the situation.

"YES I MADE IT INTO A COOL UNIVERSE" It yelled out in glee throwing its hands up into the air and scaring the Potters at the sudden shout.

"Ok who or rather what are you and how did you cause this?" Questions James automatically going into auror mode assessing the possible threat in front of him.

"Hmm oh me? I'm just the deity of death nice to meet you!" And after that statement, they watched as muscles nerves and flesh grew onto the skeleton and shadows covered its body engulfing it in darkness and they tensed up ready for anything but not ready to see a smirking black haired woman staring at them when the darkness faded.

.

.

.

AN

So there we go for the first official chapter nothing too great or amazing just a bit to lay the foundations of this story! Once again read and review and I'm open to any and all suggestions for how you think this story should go thanks! Also if you want an idea of how death looks just look up Cassandra lillon from Is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon. Have a good one expect the next chapter same time next week!

And now it's been edited to seem a bit smoother without changing much!


	2. Explanations!

Hey Everyone I'm back as promised! So I just wanted to start off with I'm thinking about putting some oc's in here and was wondering if you could all suggest some? Naturally you would have to give a description of looks and house status but other than that it's up to you. You can also suggest yourself if you want! Basically that's all I have for this authors note so far and if I think of anything else I'll put it at the end thanks for reading!

**Godric's Hollow October 31, 1981 – noon**

"So your Death?"

"Yep"

"As in the god of the dead?"

"Deity not a god easy mistake"

"What would be the difference between the two? Aren't they basically the same thing?"

"Lily I doubt that that is a question we should be asking at the moment when we have someone claiming to be death in our living room."

"Actually James, Lily here brings up a very good point while I am not a god I am an aspect and embodiment of death, there is a being that created us deities but at the same time, we created them. Essentially it is a never-ending cycle of creation and destruction that you will not have to worry about as the next cycle won't happen for a very long time."

"So assuming we believe you are who you say you are why should we trust you?" Asks James finally getting over the initial shock of someone intruding on the fidelus charm surrounding their cottage minus the fact that it was a living skeleton turned young woman.

"Simple I was bored and decided to shake things up a bit in this world!" Proclaims Death with a smile.

"Shake up what exactly?" Asks Lily as she is still trying to comprehend what is going on at the moment.

"Well first and foremost is the matter of Tom killing you and then preventing a certain meddling old coot from getting his way with young Harry upstairs." Death responds as if that is the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean by Tom? The barkeep at the leaky cauldron? Why would he want to kill us he has been nothing but kind to us and our friends for years now?" Asks a thoroughly confused James Potter who is very nearly at wit's end with his mysterious woman in front of him.

"Tom Marvelo Riddle is the real name of the one you all fear so much, the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort." Exclaims Death with a laugh at the self Proclaimed bit of her statement.

"But how is that possible surely someone would know his true identity and Riddle does not sound like any family that I have heard of or read about in the history books?" Lily asks thoroughly surprised.

"Wow you all ask a lot of questions I should have come later in the day, essentially the reason nobody knows is that he is not a pureblood but a half-blood, if that information got out his followers would begin to question him and quite possibly even desert him. The reason they don't ditch him now even though he is losing is that he is arguably one of the strongest wizards alive and so far has delivered on his promises to his followers. Now as for what you call the light side not knowing…. Geez, light side dark side even has robes and powers sounds like a wizard version of star wars over here… but back on the topic that is due to a power-hungry meddling old coot who wants to keep every secret out there stuffed inside of his oversized beard." Lily looks thoughtful for a few minutes before saying

"You mean Professor Dumbledore, that is who you are talking about right?"

"Yep got it in one the man who is allergic to a razor and loves to think he is an immortal icon of the world."

"That is enough! I will not sit here and allow you to talk down about Professor Dumbledore, he is a great man who wants nothing more than to see Voldemort destroyed and the wizarding world at peace!" James yells, finally getting to wit's end before he turns to Lily

"Lily you can't seriously believe this woman right?! why should we trust her or anything that comes out of her mouth, hell we don't even know if she is who she says she is?!" Just as he finished talking he felt a chill in the air similar to the dementor's presence without the aspect of fear just an empty cold feeling with no emotion or target whatsoever.

"Do you feel that James Potter? That feeling of emptiness of despair? How it doesn't seem to be targeted at yourself or Lily Potter but is everywhere and encompasses everyone? That is but a fraction of death that is the aspect of creation which I govern any higher than this fraction that you feel and then you will be essentially crossing the boundary between life and death. So I can assure you that I DID NOT LIE" Death responds with no emotion on her face and pure raw energy expelling from her with seemingly no effort or focus at all.

"Do you understand now? I do not lie to you because I have no reason to lie, I gain nothing from lying to you and Lily but still, I decided to come to this world and become a part of it on a whim." She proclaims as she slowly withdraws her power from the air and brings it back under its natural control. James and Lily sit there gasping for breath after the decaying feeling of their life force draining away slowly began to recede until they could finally breathe semi normally again.

"Now before you say anything else I will show you what happens to Harry if I let things run their course without any interference before telling you my plan." Death says as she begins to send a different sort of power into them allowing them to see what Harry would have gone through without outside interference. (**Mind you I'm not going to describe it just right now as it has a part to play later on but it's essentially everything that happens in canon all the way up to the deathly hallows for his life story) **

"I'm GOING TO KILL THAT MEDDLING OLD BASTARD!" yells out a furious Lily with tears streaming down her cheeks after seeing what Harry went through because of Dumbledore's plans for the greater good.

"Lady Death what can we do how can we change that? Don't get the wrong idea I have nothing but pride for the man our son will become but at the same time, I do not want him to become that man hell he fought a basilisk with no help at all! Or the man led to death because of a fucking drunk! How can I forgive myself if I let him walk that same path without me or Lils with him to guide and protect him."

"Well James that is where my plan comes in but first I must stress there are a few predestined points of fate that cannot be avoided but they can be worked around and I REALLY don't want to deal with my siblings for disrupting those points so I have a plan to benefit everyone!" She exclaims with a smile,

"but first none of that Lady Death nonsense, if I am going to be staying in this world for a while call me…..Persephone" She exclaims with a huge smile on her face as James and lily deadpan while trying to relate this person to the one they saw a few minutes ago.

"So what is this grand plan you have?" questions Lily finally mustering up the guts to ask. Suddenly death gets an eerie grin sending shivers up their spines while laying out a plan that would make Loki applaud for its ingenuity and craft.

.

.

.

.

.

**Alright that's a wrap for this chapter sorry it's not overly long again but this is just the first arc the main story will be much better thought out and written along with having a bit more length and details for the chapter once again leave your reviews with any questions comments or considerations and thanks for reading! See you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so brand new chapter this chapter is going to be what starts off the actual story. As the story progresses my writing will get better I promise! It's just been a long time since I last wrote in a story format so it'll take time for me to get back to a decent level so maybe a couple chapters or so. Feel free to suggest any writing tips or advice for you experienced fanfiction authors out there! Thanks now on with the chapter! Also I own NOTHING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Godric's Hollow 1:00 PM October 31, 1981**

"So that's my plan!" Persephone announced with a clap of her hands. James and Lily looked at her incredulous wondering how someone so immature can come up with something so elaborate yet simple at the same time.

"So if that's the plan then what now, what can we do to make sure that this all works without a problem?" asks James with his inner marauder jumping in excitement for this great prank Persephone came up with. Persephone put on a sly smirk feeling giddy while looking forward to the results.

"Ok James first question who is Fleamont Potter to you?" asks Persephone trying to make sure her plans works out as perfectly as possible.

"He's my Grandfather why what does that have to do with anything?" asks James confused at just why his grandparents are being brought up. Persephone than follows up asking

"So does that mean Charlus and Dorea Potter are your parents?"

"Yes that's right, but what does this have to do with your plan?"

"I just need to know your family history to make sure this all works out for Harry in the long run rather than working with some half baked plan that could spectacularly backfire on us all" She responds with a deadpan face remembering some of her other half baked plans that may or may not have derailed a universe or two in the past.

"Oh well, in that case, yes they are my parents, they are currently staying up at potter manor right now with my grandparents-" James started before Persephone shot up and yelled

"WAIT THEY'RE ALIVE!?"

"Well of course my in-laws have been living up in potter manor for the past year or so and last I checked they were in perfect health" Lily answers while like her husband, wondering just what is going on that has Persephone so excited. Persephone looks at the clock and checks the time, figuring they have about 6 hours before Tom shows up she says

"We need to go now, as it is we still have time to bring them into the loop before we have to put the plan into action, ah I love it when a plan comes together!"

**Potter Manor 1:30 October 31, 1981**

As the group of three walked up to Potter Manor James couldn't help but feel a bit nervous at seeing his parents for the first time in months. He couldn't help but remember how against Albus and his order they were while he was adamant about following the man that he mistakenly saw as the second coming of Merlin himself. He felt someone squeeze his hand and looked to see his wife smiling at him,

"It's ok I'm sure that they forgave you immediately." She said with a small smile while thinking of her sister and how they treated Harry wondering just what happened to allow that kind of abuse to an innocent child. As they reached the front doors of the Manor Persephone thought to herself

_'So it all starts here now' _as she held a small smile thinking about her plan and how it would all fall into place with this meeting.

As soon as James knuckle touched the door it swung open with a black-haired missile coming towards him and latching on immediately.

"Oh my little Jamie came home to his mummy, and he brought Lily with him!" Yelled out the mother of James potter Dorea Potter nee Black as she hugged her son before grabbing Lily with just as much fervor as if she was her own daughter from birth.

"Well it's about damn time you came to visit us!" Yelled out a smiling Charlus Potter as he looked at his son and daughter in law.

"W-w-what?" Stuttered a perplexed James wondering what was going on and why his parents were so happy to see him after the fallout they had originally.

"What did you expect us to be sneering at you just because you choose your own path? BAH, that's old Arcturus job."

"I resent that!" Yelled out a voice from inside the castle revealing none other than the Lord black himself.

"WAIT, what's going on here, I am extremely confused!" James yelled out while seeing Arcturus at his family manor wasn't unusual the warm reaction really was to him. Dorea seeing her sons confusion took pity on him and decided to explain

"James honey while we may not approve of Albus's methods or his order, you are still our son and we will always have a place for you in our home, after all you are a Potter and we stick together until the end." She said with a serene smile on her face while looking at her son who just nodded with a smile glad to have heard that from his mother.

"Mind you if you EVER slam my door again like you own it may Merlin have mercy on your soul." She innocently said while her magic was crushing down on James who just meekly mumbled an apology.

"See this. This is why I never pissed off my wife or mother when she was alive" whispered Arcturus to Charlus who just meekly nodded.

"What was that?" Dorea asked having heard her brother who just waved it away and said "Why nothing at all dear sister, oh look they brought a guest!" while pointing to Persephone who was just sitting in the back and eating some popcorn she had on hand from who knows where.

"Son care to introduce us to the lovely young lady sitting next to you?" His father asked in that parent voice where it is but isn't a question.

"Oh right. Arcturus, Mother, Father, this is Persephone she came to help us out with the dark lord problem we've been having."

Admittedly James was a little nervous to talk about his parents and his uncle meeting the embodiment of death itself.

"Well my dear it is a pleasure to meet you, but I must ask how can you help when so many others have tried and failed to defeat that monster?" Asked Dorea a little cautious of the mysterious women in front of her.

"Simple I have a plan," Persephone said matter of factly as if she said an indisputable truth.

"Well out with it then what is this plan?" asked Arcturus his impatience getting the best of him alongside the fact that the idea of his grandson would be able to come out of hiding in peace seemed to good to pass up.

"Well, my plan is to make memory copies of James, Lily, and Harry to stay at Godric's Hollow for the next couple hours and then transfer all the memories to the three once all this is settled," Persephone said dumbing her plan down as much as possible not wanting the parents to freak out right away lest they interrupt her.

"And how would these memory copies even come into play? Last I heard there was no magic that could do that." Asked Charlus noticing that the plan was not fully laid out but decided to try and poke holes in the plan to see how thought out it was.

"Well I do have the ability to make these copies and keep them active for as long as I need but that ability is essentially family magic between my siblings and myself as it is not able to be used by any others." She responded dreading the next inevitable question. Not for the question itself but for the possibility of asking the how when she brings up the answers.

"Why are these copies necessary?" asked Dorea noticing she never mentioned a why when she explained the how.

'_sigh' _

"Ok so don't freak out but Tom AKA Voldemort is planning on coming to kill Harry tonight to prevent a prophecy that he only knows a part of, hence the copies to make sure nobody really dies tonight." Persephone explained with a solemn look as being the aspect of death she is extremely familiar with the thoughts of loss and pain that family feel when they lose a loved one. Hearing this James and Lily grew solemn looks thinking of the memories of Harry's life while Arcturus was cursing Voldemort for the potential loss of more of his family to his crazed schemes.

Meanwhile Dorea cried into her husband's shoulder while Charlus like his friend cursed Voldemort before feeling a fire build up as his magic started to rage around him as he looked at Persephone with a stony look and said,

"You claimed that these copies would send the memories to our son and daughter in law, does that mean they have to die before the memories can be transferred and would Harry also have to deal with the trauma of death as well?"

Persephone recognizing this as a father trying to protect his family responded by saying

"Yes and no, you see James and Lily have to die but Harry will not the only downfall is Harry's copy will have to live the life that the original would have and when I release the copy Harry will have an influx of 11 years worth of memories alongside his normal ones with James and Lily," Lily spoke up and said,

"While I know it's a shock, you can imagine ours when we originally heard this plan but we know this is the best possible outcome to protect us all and keep our family together."

"Hmmm, I agree Charlus I would rather they stay alive and just have a few traumatic memories rather than being lost to us forever." Arcturus said with a grimace thinking about the youngest family members eventual trauma as was his sister.

"And Harry will he be ok with dealing with an influx of essentially foreign memories?" She asked Persephone concerned about the mental backlash to her grandson.

"Yes, it won't come all at once most likely as he sleeps taking a backseat in his mind like a dream rather than just hitting him in the middle of the day and risking his sanity of living two lives." Persephone responded glad that they didn't freak out or anything like that.

"Good then. Thank you for letting us know and James I'm proud of you and Lily for being willing to go through with this for the sake of you family."

"Thank you, dad. I can honestly say that I am nervous and thinking of the what-ifs but am ready to live for my son." He spoke with conviction as Lily then spoke up

"As am I, I refuse to let Harry go through the trials of his fate alone and will be there for him every step of the way."

"As will his family" Spoke Dorea with Charlus and Arcturus nodding in agreement next to her. Persephone got up from the couch they were sitting on and said

"Well, Lily James we have a few more stops to make to Remus, Sirius, the Bones, and the Longbottoms before getting on with this plan and giving Harry and their children the lives that they deserve."

"Right" Lily spoke up also getting up with James following her lead.

"We'll survive this and we'll see you later tonight if that is there is still a home for us here for a little while?" asked James looking at his parents slightly nervous in spite of what they said earlier.

"James you know that you will always have a home here and your family is welcome to stay for as long as you need we would love to be apart of Harry's and your lives as much as we can." Dorea looked to her son, Arcturus then chimed in saying

"Try to grab that mutt grandson of mine seeing as he hasn't decided to visit in years on the way back!"

"You got it uncle, Lily, Persephone let's go"

.

.

.

.

.

**Alright that's a wrap sorry it took a couple days longer than usual had to put a bit more thought into this chapter as it is what really is going to kickstart my main story. The chapters will also get gradually longer as the story progresses and more details are needed now that the main story is in play. I will try to have it uploaded by Saturday, Sunday at the latest! Also The two reviews with their criticism thanks! I plan to improve and will always look forward to constructive criticism to improve on my writing styles! Mind you remember I am doing this story on my own with no beta or proofreader so I can't promise perfection but I will try to improve. Thanks for reading see you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**September 1**__**st**__** 1991**_

'_Knock Knock'_

"Hellloooo anybody here want to be graced by the presence of a beautiful young lady?" Asked an 11 year old redhead as she poked her head into the compartment that was currently occupied by a loan boy reading a book.

"Hey Sue c'mon on in" He said with a grin.

"Thanks Harry, Nev should be here soon just trying to lock Trevor Into the tank." And as if by some mystical divine plot convenience, they heard another voice from a boy coming into the compartment,

"Which I have an Update on!"

"Oh did you manage to win against him this time?" Sue asked with a smirk.

"Nope he jumped out of the window of the train and disappeared," He said with a sigh. Neville then perked up a bit and said,

"Speaking of control how are you guys going on controlling your powers?" Sue then got an excited look on her face and exclaimed,

"I'm so close to being able to control the scales! I can get them up to my neck before I start to lose control!"

"Nice Job Sue! Nev and I are about the same because it takes so much effort not to lose control of our instincts." Harry said with a small smile. Right about then the 3 friends decided to get comfortable as the train began to move and make some small talk getting ready for the ride that will take them to the next stage of their magical education.

**Time Skip 1 hour**

As Harry read his book he looked up at his friends and saw that Neville And Susan were playing a game of cards, in his defense he didn't notice because it was a really good book and he sort of tunes out the world when he's reading. As he opened his mouth to say something the door slid open and a blonde boy was standing there alongside two other burly looking boys who hung just a little bit behind him

"Potter I assume?" He asked to which Harry responded with a shake of his head,

"Crabbe, Goyle wait out here I need to speak to Potter, Bones, and Longbottom here." He told his goons to which they just nodded and waited out of earshot as he walked in and closed the door behind them. Just then he let out a breath and said, "Oh thank god they're gone they have literally been following me all day on their father's orders, god the things we do to keep our cover," he said with a grin as he looked up at the four friends.

"Also did you really have to pick this far back? I mean seriously it's almost a 10-minute walk to get here from the entrance of the train!"

"Well we wanted to avoid any unwanted questions about me and why I'm sitting with two heirs after all like you said we have to keep our cover for a little while," Harry said while Susan and Neville were somehow still not noticing that the Malfoy Scion was present. Draco saw this and smirked

"Well time to play dirty" as he then sent a simple water splashing spell onto the two ruining their card games.

"HARRY WHY DID YOU GO AND DO THA- Oh hi Draco when did you get here?" Susan asked instantly putting on a friendly smile as she finally acknowledged the fourth occupant of the room.

At the same time, a muffled

"Hey Drake" was heard from Neville as he fell off the bench in his shock and faceplanted onto the ground.

"Sup you two I've been here about a minute or so keeping up appearances as a snotty heir and such, Merlin I envy you three being on the less political grey side of things."

"It's cuz we're awesome" the three said in sync with shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Well just wanted to stop by and say hi and all, also earlier the youngest Weasley boy was looking around, presumably for you Harry under Goat beards orders."

"Thanks for the warning Drake! I'll make sure to have my hood up until we get sorted." Harry said with a smile grateful for his friends.

"By the way what did Persephone have to say about all this?" Draco asked with a curious frown on his face. Susan Stepped up and said,

"She was annoyed and cursed her sister a bit and said she'll show her and decided to do some stuff that she didn't fill us in for so I guess we'll find out later."

Neville then smirked and said

"I can't wait to see this when it's done though." The other three occupants looked at him and he realized he slipped up.

"Neville, explain," Susan spoke with a tone that sent chills down his spine.

"Listen I can't tell you and the only reason I know is that I gave her the idea but I promise you'll all find out soon pleasedontkillme!" Neville exclaimed in fear of incurring the wrath of Susan Bones.

"Hmph fine but if we don't find out soon I'm going to throw you in the lake" She threatened as the boys all were reminded why they don't mess with her.

"Well on that note I'm going to go and sit with the Slytherin's, I'll see you all later!" Draco said as he left the cabin to byes from the friends.

"On that note, we should all probably get changed as we'll be there soon, so you boys shoo and find a different cabin to get changed in." Knowing better to argue with her the two went and got changed into their Hogwarts robes.

**Time skip: Hogwarts sorting**

As Professor McGonagall finished her speech she led the students into the great hall to be sorted. As the sorting commenced with student s being called up to the stool where the hat sat after it sang it's song it all went smoothly, that is until it was time for Harry's name to be called (In my story the names are being called by first name just because it works with my plans). Now I know what your thinking is this a cliché where everyone gets excited? Nope, there was confusion because when Harry's name was supposed to be called it wasn't. Much to the confusion of the school as they all expected to hear Harry Potter shouted across the Great Hall. McGonagall quickly overcame her confusion and went with the next name to keep it going and the sorting kept on. It also Skipped Neville's name and eventually Susan's as well. Until there were just 10 students standing there. McGonagall felt the parchment in her hands warm-up and the other ten names appeared onto it.

Looking at the first name she couldn't hide her shock as she said

"Persephone Pott-Potter" She aid the first name with shock as a young black haired girl walked up with a gait only nobility can hold while also maintain a rebel type sass demeanor as she held a shit-eating grin on her face. After a few minutes where it seemed she was arguing with the hat, the hat then spoke,

"In all my years of sorting these students I have never gotten a request such as this but the Hogwarts Laws allow it and as such I allow it, first off I instill a new house with Lady Hogwarts as the head of house! I Introduce house HOGWARTS so I say so mote it be!" It yelled out as a golden flash blinded the great hall and when it settled in the middle of the Great Hall there was now A fifth table much smaller than others but just as grand with the Hogwarts banner hanging over it as Persephone strutted down to it with the same grin on her face. McGonagall quickly read the next name

"Alice Nichols" as she walked up and the hat yelled out Hogwarts again. It went on like that for the next couple names and it went as follows:

"Mina Price!"

"Hogwarts!"

"Sofia Moore!"

"Hogwarts!"

"Susan Bones!"

"Hogwarts!"

"Andrew Morrison"

"Hogwarts!"

"Blaise Collins!"

"Hogwarts!"

"Isaiah Pierce!"

"Hogwarts!"

"Neville Longbottom!"

"Hogwarts!"

"And finally Harry Potter!"

"Your so lucky your friend there has blackmail on me…HOGWARTS!"

As Harry walked down to the cheers of the other students in his house the rest of the great hall still sat in confusion. The Headmaster Dumbledore was more confused than practically anyone else as all of his plans were derailed by a simple sorting that should have the most simple part even if Harry was sorted into a house besides Gryffindor. But no now he has all these unknown variables and didn't even have a spy in the house as somehow Hogwarts itself was appointed as it's head of house. He didn't even realize that was possible all things considered. As the headmaster was left to his thoughts Harry sat next to Persephone and whispered,

"Is this what Neville meant by a shock?" "Yep, that's what my sister gets for making me go to school." She said with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Now eat up it's time for us to have some fun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ALRIGHT IM BACK. I'M USING THIS TIME THAT I'M NOT IN CLASSES TO REALLY CATCH UP ON UPLOADING THESE CHAPTERS AND GET ON TRACK FOR THE NEXT SEMESTER. I DID NOT ABANDON THIS STORY AND WOULD GLADLY LOVE ANY REVIEWS AND SUCH FOR THIS! ALSO IF YOU CAN SUGGEST CHARACTERS DESCRIPTIONS FOR MY OC'S I WOULD LOVE IT TAKE A BIT OF STRESS OFF OF ME. NOW THIS BATCH IS STILL EXPOSITION SO IT WON'T BE AS LONG AS IT COULD BE BUT WILL BE LONGER THAN A THOUSAND WORDS. SORRY FOR THE WAIT I HAVE JUST HAD PERSONAL THINGS THAT INTERFERED OVER THE LAST COUPLE MONTHS. BUT THAT ASIDE LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY! ALSO REMEMBER MY STORY MY RULES SO I MIGHT CHANGE AROUND CERTAIN DETAILS NOTHING MAJOR JUST MAJOR EVENTS. ALSO I AM NOT A FULL TIME WRITER SO FORGIVE MY BAD FORMATTING AS I AM GETTING BACK INTO THE SWING OF WRITING. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THE NEXT UPLOAD WILL BE COMING SOON SO STAY TUNED! ALSO I KNOW THAT YOU ALL MAY BE WONDERING ABOUT HARRY'S CHILDHOOD BUT IT REALLY WAS PRETTY BASIC AND THE IMPORTANT STUFF WILL BE COVERED IN FLASHBACKS THROUGHOUT YEAR 1 AND MAYBE YEAR 2!tHANKS AND AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW I CAN'T IMPROVE IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO WORK ON. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here we are chapter 5! Told you it would be soon at least soon by my standards! Also thanks for the reviews I will definitely try to incorporate what I can today!**

After the closing feast Dumbledore dismissed the houses to go to their dorms… minus the Hogwarts house .

"Professor, where do we go? We don't have any prefects?", Asked Alice.

Dumbledore and the rest of the staff seemed a little startled at that as if he forgot about the new house but then composed himself and said,

"Hmm yes that would be a problem, for now I see no problem on why you should not just stay in the Gryffindor dorms until further notice."

He held a smile to his face thinking about how this would be a good way for the Weasley boy to lay the groundwork for a friendship between himself and Harry. But alas as with all plans something has to throw a wrench into them and in this situation the wrench was something you can wear.

"Ah Actually Albus Lady Hogwarts has decided on alternative housing for them during their time at Hogwarts."

Confused Professor McGonagall asked,

"And where is this alternative housing that you speak of? As I recall We don't have any of the guest rooms cleaned and there are no usable dorms left for the students?"

With a seemingly smug reply the wrench was thrown,

"Why, where else would the house that represent all of Hogwarts stand than the wing that belonged to the very founders themselves!"

The staff all gave a startled jump and then all started to talk at once over each other about the impossibility of it all. The hat discreetly looked over at Persephone and gave it's equivalent of a sweat drop as she just sat there silently cackling like a evil mastermind about this entire situation.

"Oh I would just love to stay in the founders quarters! Maybe I'll find Slytherin's secret porn stash hehe" Persephone said as she slowly increased her laughter.

"Why I never, to stay in the founder's quarters is a great honor and privilege even if you were allowed to stay there-" Professor McGonagall exclaimed scandalized at what Persephone Implied before she was cut off by the hat.

"Oh no they are staying there, trust me there's no debate on that, Hogwarts and I already decided" the hat explained. Suddenly they heard a straw sucking air and everyone looked at Neville as he was just finishing up a smoothie.

"Oh sorry Nev, here have some of mine" Susan said as she poured a bit of the smoothie she and the rest of Hogwarts House somehow had into Neville's cup.

"Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Bones, and Mr. Potter where did you and the rest of your house get those drinks as I am sure I had the elves take the food and drinks away at the end of the feast." Dumbledore questioned wondering how they managed to hold onto smoothies…and if Hogwarts even serves smoothies?

As one the entire house responded,

"Magic"

"Magic"

"Magic"

"Magic"

"Magic"

"Magic"

"Magic"

"Magic"

"Magic"

"Magic"

AS they all looked at the staff with a straight face due to some unspoken agreement amongst each other.

"Well on that note I believe that is that take us away Hogwarts!" The hat shouted out as the students all appeared to just pop out of existence and disappeared to who knows where. Astonished, Professor Snape exclaimed,

"Albus how is this possible apparition should be impossible inside of the barriers!"

"Severus my boy I do not know but I do intend to find out" Dumbledore stated as he began to walk off to his office dismissing the other professors on the way there.

**Meanwhile in the Founders Quarters **

The Students all popped into existence on top of couches with their smoothies Miraculously not spilling a drop. The Sorting Hat then began to address them after letting them all catch their bearings.

"Alright now that we are all gathered here I thought it would be prudent to get to know each other and such and also explain a few things," It said while remembering the details Persephone sorted out (No pun intended) with it and Lady Hogwarts no to long before the sorting itself.

"First as I am sure you all noticed you all have a mental bond with each other, now don't worry you will not be able to intrude on others thoughts as the bond is only active when someone wants to use it, now the uses for this are to easily communicate with the rest of your house and help each other as needed because make no mistake you will be targeted now due to your status in Hogwarts as this is a never before seen situation in these halls."

Alice then spoke up addressing the hat but also asking the question on most of the students minds,

"If this never happened before why now? And why us?" the student then all looked towards the hat who let out a sigh and explained,

"It has come to my attention that Hogwarts has stagnated and therefore needs a push in the right direction to change for the better, as for why you each of you have aspects that the founders would be proud of but you all must balance each other out. As such to help the student being in Hogwarts house entitles you to a few more responsibilities as the counselors and guides for you generation and the generations that follow for the next 7 years, So here are the house you will each be in charge of,"

"Harry and Alice, Slytherin House"

"Neville and Isaiah, Gryffindor house"

"Susan and Andrew, Hufflepuff house"

"Mina and Sofia, Ravenclaw house"

"Persephone and Blaise, you will be the liaison to the staff themselves"

Blaise noticing the last part of what the hat said asked,

"What does it mean to be a liaison to the staff? I get the students jobs but what are we supposed to do about the staff?"

The hat smirked at the question and responded with, "Your job is to take any issues the staff has with individual members of Hogwarts house and monitor the points system to make sure points are distributed fairly and all issues are being addressed properly by the staff. Hogwarts itself will give the authority to remain anonymous while doing this to minimalize the risk to you all."

"Sounds good to me." Blaise said with a nod.

"Alright now that that's all settled you all go rest and try to get some sleep because classes begin tomorrow, also before you go the doors out will let you out on any floor in Hogwarts and into a random spare room, also any door let's you in ton the house so long as you open it with the intent to come in and no one can force you to bring them in here as the magic surrounding the room will only let you in unless you want to bring others in. Anybody following you will just walk into the room you used as a doorway"

"Awesome so it's like our own secret clubhouse" Harry said with a grin and he and the others all started to smirk and think of pranks to pull on the staff and any students that might try something against them.

"Hey Harry if your not to tired do you want to go and introduce ourselves to Slytherin House to get it over with since there still is a few hours until curfew?" Alice asked Harry and he just shrugged and said "Sure why not let's go" as they started to walk out to the door to head to the Slytherin common rooms.

Susan then looked at the others and said, "Hey guys we should all go and do that to get it over with!" When they all agreed they got up and went to go meet with the houses and start the changes. As they walked off Blaise told Persephone that he was going to look around. Persephone looked at the hat and said,

"Don't worry everything will be ok this has like a 89 percent chance of working." The hat just sighed and prayed that it didn't make the wrong decision in trusting her with this.

**Alright so that's the chapter. Now I want you all to know that I will try to update as frequently as I can and I plan on establishing a bit more of each character. Next chapter will probably be a character bio page for the Hogwarts OC's and don't worry they aren't some godlike wizards they will just play a bigger role in the story throughout. If you have any suggestions on character descriptions feel free to leave them in reviews or pm me. Thanks and read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright so new chapter also I'm not going to focus to much on Harry's childhood because honestly it was a pretty normal one with a couple big events but nothing to dedicate multiple chapters solely to it so they'll probably just be year one filler. ON WITH THE STORY**

**Chapter 6**

So as Harry and Alice were about to head out to the Slytherin Common rooms they realized one very important thing,

"How are any of us supposed to go and do this?" Alice asked as they realized that they had no idea where to go.

"Well you see each founder had a set of doorways here that allow for instant access to most places in the school. If say you needed to head to the first floor you just choose a door with the intent of going to the first floor and you will walk out through a random doorway there. It also works for coming back to the common room but only for the house and anybody that has the express permission of house members to enter the room."

The sorting hat explained from it's new perch above the fireplace. As all the children looked on in awe and even Persephone was a little shocked at this. Harry once he got over his shock said,

"Well alright then Might as well go and deal with this now but also hey Seph can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure no problem let's go talk over there, now whatcha need?" She said as she and Harry walked off to a quiet side of the room.

"Ok so when your friend gave us the transformations and gave us the ability to talk to animals is it possible to share that with the rest of the house so we can have secret conversations?"

"I don't see why not but with the bond you should all be able to use it anyways because it is a mental thing, as for the transformations well that'll have to come later and maybe a minor version because he isn't in this universe right now after his last fight it locked him into a random universe and the residual energy won't let him out without any backlash."

"Oh ok I just wanted to see and besides I should probably try and get to know them better anyways first I was just wondering for the future. Well we should probably let them know about the animal speak first."

"Right let's go! Also Harry, make sure to start some shit" She finished with a grin on her face which was soon mirrored by the younger boy as they made their way back to the conversing preteens. Harry then spoke up,

"Alright everyone before I leave I think our mental bond allowed us to share an ability Neville, Persephone, Susan and I all have which is to talk to any existing animal or animal based creature!"

Blaise than spoke up asking,

"Does this mean we can also talk to creatures like mermaids or dragons?"

"I think so we haven't tried but because they have a relation to animals we should be able to communicate with them to an extent." Harry answered while wondering if they could.

Sofia than spoke up mentioning the uses in this kind of ability. Alice than got up and said,

"Ok I believe Harry and I have taken enough time so we'll make our way to the Slytherin common rooms and introduce ourselves and our new roles. Enjoy your own introductions!" She said as she dragged Harry over to a door but before they could leave the hat yelled out,

"Also along with intent to enter the common rooms the door will send an alarm to all students in the house to meet in the common room and will only unlock once they have all assembled." Harry then nodded and had the door send the notice but as it was sending the notice he asked,

"Why would it only unlock after?"

"Presentation"

"Ah" they answered as if that explained everything and with that Harry and Alice took their first steps into their new lives as Hogwarts students and ambassadors.

.

.

.

As they opened the door they saw a long hallway that at the end had a emerald glow most likely signifying where the Slytherin Common rooms were. Alice then spoke up,

"So when were you going to tell me that you're actually Harry potter mister Hadrian Crafter? Also Crafter, not much of a difference in name now is it?" She asked with a look of hurt in her eyes while Harry knew that he would have some serious explaining to do.

**FLASHBACK**

Back when Harry was 5 he wanted to go to the park near Potter manor so he ran to the living area where his parents most likely were to ask. As he approached the area he saw Persephone who looks like a teen right now walking out of the kitchen with a cake in her hands and said,

"Hey Seph! I'm going to ask Mum and Dad if I can go to the park and play want to come with?" He said with a smile at seeing his perceived older sister. Upon seeing Harry she broke out into a grin at the idea of getting out of the house for a day.

"Sure no problem, who knows maybe we'll find you a little girlfriend to play with!" She said while Harry just grimaced in disgust much to her amusement still having the child like ideas of the opposite gender. Shaking his head to get the Icky thoughts out he just said.

"Awesome! I'll go tell them right now I'll meet you at the door!" He said as Persephone walked off to go and get changed out of her Pajamas while Harry continued to go search for his parents and when he got to the living area he saw his parents sitting with his grandparents who smiled upon seeing Harry run in.

"Ah hello there dear what's the rush for?" His grandmother said while his parents looked up at hearing that and his dad asked,

"Now that looks like a young man on a mission mum , so Harry what do you need huh son?"

"I was wondering if me and Seph could go to the park and play!" he asked while his grandfather corrected him saying Seph and I not me and Seph. As Harry was getting a minor impromptu grammar lesson his parents were having a silent conversation before eventually decided that as long as Persephone was with him he would be safe. His mom then spoke up saying,

"Ok dear you can go as long as you stay where Persephone can see you and as long as you don't tell anyone you're nickname and only call yourself Hadrian Understand?" harry quickly nodded that he did and ran off to meet with Persephone and head to the Park.

"You did good dear, we can't keep him hidden forever and besides we already have our alias don't we Rose? Heh Crafter hiding in plain sight with no one the wiser." Dorea said while her husband smiles and agrees. James and Lily could only look forward towards the future while going back to their business conversation and trying not to worry about Harry and make it bigger than expected.

**Ok so I decided with everything going on there's no excuse for me not to finish these chapters. Now Harry's family won't be a big part of the story until later on and I hope you all stay safe with everything going on and I look forward to your reviews, let me know what you think of the new format!**


	7. Chapter 7

As Harry and Persephone were walking to the park Persephone couldn't help but think about her choices that led from chilling in a house floating in space to taking a kid to the park. 'To think I harassed my sister just to go from one house to another' and then she looked at Harry playing around in the sandbox and thought about how James and Lily brought her in to the family and how Harry looks at her like an aunt and sometimes an older sister and she thought to herself, 'You know what, this ain't so bad after all' and then she saw a little blonde hair girl walk up to Harry asking if she can play with him and Persephone got a Cheshire grin on her face getting ready to tease the boy.

"Hi! My names Hadrian Crafter, what's yours" Harry asked when he saw a blonde girl about his age walking up to him and thought hey maybe I can make a friend while I'm here. As she got closer she smiled and said "Hi my names Alice Nicols it's nice to meet you Hadrian!"

Hearing his name out loud like that Harry thought it was a little stuffy and scrunched up his nose and said, "Ew my name sounds to grown up call me Harry instead!" Alice looked at him and agreed taking a sigh of relief and said, "Thanks I don't think I would have said it right every time but Harry sounds nice! I came over here to ask if I could play with you here In the sand I don't know anybody here it's my first time coming to the park!"

Harry got a big grin on his face and said, "Sure! I was a little nervous since it's my first time at the park too!" As the kids were playing Persephone got up and walked up behind them scaring them as she whispered, "Ooo what's this does little Harry have a girrrrlfriend now?" At the same time the kids yelled out scared from the sudden noise that interrupted their playtime.

After getting over the shock of Persephone sneaking up on them Harry smiled and said, "Hey Seph, I want you to meet my new friend Alice! It's her first time at the park too!" Persephone looked over at Alice and smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Alice and it looks like my little prank called your parents over."

Alice's parents were middle aged French looking folks with the Father having brown hair and blue eyes as the mother had blonde hair and green eyes with both being about an average height and dressed business casual as they walked over after seeing Persephone scare the two kids thinking the worst at first before seeing the young man smile and talk to her. As they approached the mother smiled said,

"Hello there I'm Alice's mother Sarah Nicols and this is my husband Matthew." Persephone looked up and introduced herself saying that she was Persephone Crafter Harry's aunt and it was nice to meet them before saying, "Sorry for the scare I just saw little Harry here coming out of his shell a bit and I just had to tease him about it."

Matthew laughed and said, "Not a problem I was thinking about doing the same and we saw that you meant no harm to them as soon as you started talking to each other but it's nice to meet you as well, and thank you young Harry for taking the time to play with our daughter she oh so nervous to come here toda-" He got cut off before he could embarrass poor Alice further by Sarah shoving her elbow into his gut causing him to bend a bit and Alice took the chance to cover his mouth before he could say anything else about her.

"Sorry for my husband he just doesn't seem to know when to stay quiet for his own good it seems but like him I am glad to see Alice making a friend, but sadly Alice we have to go so dust yourself off so we can head home for dinner dear." Alice smiled and said, "ok mum it was fun playing here with you Harry… can we play again sometime?" as towards the end she got nervous thinking this might be the last time she sees her new friend but Harry smiled and said, "Yeah that would be great! I really like to play with you, and next time I'll bring my other friends Susan and Neville!" Hearing that Alice got a big smile on her face that she wasn't going to lose her friend and could even make some more now all because of one trip to the park. She asked her mom if she could play again and her mom responded by saying,

"Sure as long as his Parents and aunt are ok with it, how does that sound to you Persephone?" Persephone responded and could sense the ambient magic around them signifying that they were wizards and said, "That sounds great but before I tell you how to contact us I think we should put up a privacy ward don't you?" She said shocking the parents that she could tell they were wizards before Matthew silently and windlessly set a privacy ward around the group so they could talk without risking the statue of secrecy.

"How could you tell we were wizards? We have our wands disillusioned and I'm sure we didn't use any magic while we were here in fear that the Non-magicals would see us" Persephone seeing them get nervous said, "Don't worry it wasn't anything you did but what I felt, I have the ability to sense ambient magic and seeing how refined it was with you I took a risk and guessed." She said once again shocking the two.

"And what would you have done if you got the guess wrong?" Sarah asked before Persephone deadpanned by saying, "Acting like I was crazy and told Harry to head home so I could take my meds before someone called to take my away." "Ah right"

"Well seeing as I was right here's our floo address and our owl address in case you don't have a floo so you can schedule a playdate some point soon with his parents and we should head home too so they don't send the cavalry after us now." Persephone finished before calling Harry over who was still talking to Alice ignorant of what the adults were talking about before he heard Persephone say it was time to go and the two kids ran off before saying bye and the parents and Persephone also said good bye with a promise to contact soon.

As Harry and Persephone were walking back inside their house Persephone was still teasing Harry about his new friend saying, "I'm just saying Harry if she's a girl and your friend it's only the first step to cootie land" As Harry was about to open his mouth to deny it again they heard a woman's voice as she stepped out into the hall as she said,

"Oh what's this does little Harrikens have a girl friend already? Now you better not be picking up your fathers and your uncle Sirius's old habits out there." She said as a beautiful woman with long black hair came into view with a tall man trailing behind her before Harry yelled out running towards them saying, "Uncle Remus Aunt Bella it's good to see you! Make Persephone stop teasing me about my new friend!"

"It's good to see you too Harry, Neville and Susan are in the living room with their parents so why don't you go and say hi before your aunt Bella HELPS Persephone with her teasing" Remus Lupin said as Harry's eyes got wide looking at the grinning faces of his two aunts before booking it into the other room where the rest of his family was before Bella spoke up asking Persephone how it went.

"It was good, he had fun and made a new friend Alice Nicols and she seemed like a good girl and her parents were going to owl or floo sometime to set up another playdate." Hearing the last name Bella's eyes went wide before asking, "Nicols as in Sarah and Matthews daughter? Ha! I went to school with Sarah and we kept in contact, she and her husband were some of the few that I entrusted the plan to incase anything went wrong when I was Playing Bellatrix Lestrange." She said with a shiver when she said the last part not proud of what she had to do in order to make sure her loved ones stayed safe while Remus wrapped an arm around her pulling her in close before saying. "If it wasn't for you and what you did Frank and Alice wouldn't be in the other room with the rest of the family and neither would Michael and Sonia be there as well because you were able to protect us all."

"Thanks Remus I don't know what I would do without you to keep me grounded…wait nevermind I would just take it out on my dear old cousin Siri." She finished grinning at the end while Remus grinned and said that the old dog could take it before they also made they way into the other room with the rest of their family.

**Alright new chapter up and it didn't even take two months this time…I think but oh well let me know what you think in the reviews and check out my other story that I started called Remnant of a lost time which is a RWBY and DRAGONBALL Z crossover about the xenoverse future warrior getting stuck in a new universe with new experiences and a crippled power level. See you all next time and Stay safe out there!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok so let me see if I have this right, you just changed your last name but didn't hide anything else about your identity and have been friends with me for years and still didn't say anything to me? Right." Alice said nodding to herself before punching Harry in the gut bringing him to his knees as they stood in the Hallway outside of the Slytherin Common room. Gasping Harry just looked at her and said, "Ok I deserved that but hey you know now right? But ok here on out no more secrets!"

"Good now this conversation isn't over but it looks like everybody gathered in the Common room so let's do this." Alice said seeing the door glow green signifying that it was time to head in. As they walked in the door brought them into the center of the common room leaving a clear view of all the students.

"What's going on here!? How did you get here?!" A 7th year yelled out towards the two first years. Who were slowly processing that we are two first years that a talking hat is telling to talk to and represent a house on their own.

'I bet that Seph is just laughing at me right now' Harry thought while knowing deep down that this is something that she definitely had a hand in. 'Well time to be a celebrity' and with that thought he stepped up towards the center and instantly all eyes were drawn to 'The Boy Who Lived' and wanted to see what he had to say.

"Alright as I'm sure you know Alice and I were sorted into house Hogwarts, meaning we have mostly equal traits of all 4 houses. Now the reason why we are here is because we represent the Slytherin side of House Hogwarts. We wanted to introduce ourselves to you all before the year started off."

One 1st or 2nd year student who knows decided they were going to mouth off and yelled out. "What makes you so special, nothing makes you better than us!" Harry, Alice and a good majority looked at the kid like an idiot before a 7th year spoke up,

"You do realize he is the ONLY person to survive the killing curse so there's that." And then due to a certain partially positive influence in his life Harry chimed in, "On the other hand did they make a new house for you?"

At that last statement, the student stepped down with a shrug saying fair point. Alice then took that as her cue to take point in the discussion, "So that's all we wanted to do and now to be formal about this, I am Alice Nicols and I am a Slytherin representative of house Hogwarts." Harry also stepped up and said, "I am Harry Potter and am also a Slytherin representative of house Hogwarts."

The same 7th year girl that defended them earlier spoke up, "Well with that I am Penelope Padgett the 7th year Prefect and as you represent Slytherin house, feel free to come to me with any problems since from what I know you're house is only full of 1st years so good luck with that." She finished with a smile deciding to treat them and anybody in their house like she would any of her houses students.

Penelope then looked around to the others in her house, "The way I see it the new house is apart of all the houses and we should treat them that way. They have no allegiances to one house but at the same time this could improve our standing and image to all the other houses if we show that we are willing to help our fellow student different houses or not." After saying that short speech she could see that her housemates were seriously considering the idea.

It was easier for the younger years to think about because they weren't as exposed as the older years but even the older years were considering it. One of her housemates stood up and said, "I agree if we can avoid any more conflict with the other houses all this will do is improve our standing later especially outside of Hogwarts so I think we should, starting with these two and eventually the rest of their house." He finished pointing towards the two first years standing off to the side while they discussed.

After a few more minutes of discussing the house finally decided, "Well it looks like we all agree, Alice and Harry we agree to help support you and soon the rest of your house, hopefully this is going to show some progress into the rest of the school seeing our house in a different light eventually."

At that last statement Alice got a wide smile on her face that was seemingly shining in the room, the entire house including Harry all winced with someone screaming, "It's too bright, MY EYES!" and she kept on smiling, "That's great! I hope to work together with all of you through these years!" and after that they got to know a few of their partial housemates before getting ready to head back to the Hogwarts house area, "Well it was great to get to know all of you! But we should probably be getting back because by now the others should be done doing their things with what houses they represent." Harry spoke as Penelope got up and said, "I'll walk you back so you don't get in trouble ok?"

Alice then took that as her cue, "No worries we can just leave from here" She said pointing to a random closet door and walking up to it and opening it revealing a hallway much to the shock of the rest of the house. Penelope looked at the kids and asked in shock,

"What?! How does that even work?" Harry and Alice looked at her as they walked backwards into the hallway and said the one word that would be a trigger for staff and students alike, "Magic!" They said with shit eating grins on their faces. Penelope just gave a fond smile before saying, "Of course, heh"

As Alice and Harry walked into the hallway the house didn't notice Harry look at Draco and give him a wink with a small yet sly smile while a Black Haired Brown eyed girl did happen to notice it and her eyebrows crinkled as she looked between the two wondering what that was all about.

As the door closed behind the two Draco, who may have had an impassive face on the outside but on the inside he thought to himself, 'So this is what they were talking about, heheh Slytherin's indeed, I'm so glad that I came to Hogwarts when I did!'

**Meanwhile In the Headmasters office **

Albus Dumbledore was confused. Now while that was not an uncommon thing amongst most people this confusion was drawn from two things, which were The new House Hogwarts and the intrusion of Persephone Potter.

'How is it that Persephone Potter Slipped my Knowledge, and why does she seem so familiar with young Harry when I am sure that he never left the Dursleys. Then again it is possible she had help but from who and what have they told the boy…" As he was thinking about it he looked up at the headmasters before finally laying eyes on Phineas Blacks empty frame. "The Blacks!" He exclaimed to himself after remembering the problems the Blacks and elder Potter caused for him after Voldemort's defeat.

**Flashback 3 days after Voldemort's defeat **

It was 3 days after the defeat of the dark lord Voldemort and the Wizengamot was in full session trying former members of his army. Barty Crouch the yelled over the court, "Next we call up Bellatrix Lestrange to the stand." As the entire Wizengamot got silent hearing the name of Voldemort's supposed second in command. As Bellatrix walked up to the stage gracefully with a straight face Barty then started the normal speech he gave before each other member of Voldemort's army, "Bellatrix Lestrange you are called her to the stand due to the crime of serving he who shall not be named and the murders of Muggle and Wizard alike. How do you plead?" He asked with a malicious look in his eyes knowing how she was going to plead. But then Bellatrix's next move shook the wizarding world,

"I plead not guilty!" She spoke proudly and unflinchingly staring into Crouch's eyes. "NOT GUILTY!? HOW DARE YOU LIE TO THE COURT LIKE THIS!?" Crouch yelled out looking at her in pure rage. Seeing that made her smirk "Now Barty I would have thought my killing Rodolphus and Barty crouch Junior who mind you, you should be thanking me for, as I did take care of your stain on your own family name before turning myself in peacefully would have been enough to give claim to my statement."

Barty's face got purple in color as his rage built up before he seemingly composed himself and smirked again before saying, "Well you may have avoided a few more crimes on your sentence, there is still nothing to prove that you are being honest in this statement."

At that moment someone stood up before saying, "Well it's a good thing she has us in her corner now isn't dear boy?" As the members looked up at the man Crouch's eyes widened before speaking over the whispers, "Lord Potter do you mean to say that you are the proof of her claim?!"

Charlus Potter simply looked at Crouch and Smiled before raising his wand up to the air causing a few aurors to grip their wands tightly before releasing their grips after he said, "I Charlus Potter Swear on my life and Magic that Bellatrix Lestrange nee Bella Black did not work for Voldemort during any point in this war." He then cast a quick lumos showing he still had his magic and was still alive obviously proving his oath as true. The court was wide eyed as the wording of that oath meant that if at any point in time she did work for Voldemort whether or not he knew about it he would have died as soon as he made the oath.

The fact alone that he was alive after making the oath proved that her claim of innocence was true. "Well that may be she still committed inexcusable crimes Lord Potter and as such…" Crouch didn't even have a chance to finish before another man stood up and made a bold claim,

"Yet she never actually committed a crime and if you use the so called dark mark as proof, well I'm sure you know us Blacks have plenty of ancient family magic that could easily duplicate of the effects of the mark that dark wizard puts on his sheep" That statement didn't shake up the court so much as the man who spoke it as well as the last one.

Arcturus Black stood tall as he gave his support to a member of his house, well the court did not know she was still a black but they thought she was a Lestrange and that was where the game came into play.

"What are you saying?! Do you believe that we can be played as fools?! You Blacks have always played as a legal family while we all know the truth, you're as dark as your name implies!" Crouch screamed out getting at wits end with these interruptions into what he perceives as rightful justice. Just then two magical pressures filled the room silencing any who tried to speak up in approval or reproach of Crouch's words. While at the same time a third tried to alleviate the combined pressure to not much luck.

One felt like the stare of a raven where it judged their very souls itself. While the other felt like a dragon that was ready to burn the very world under it's righteous flames. The third couldn't be told right away as it was not directed at anybody but for the members who had a keen sense of magic they would attribute it towards a spider steadily spinning a web to catch as many into it's trap as humanly possible.

"Now Barty, if I heard correctly you were trying to accuse my dear friend and his niece of being dark, if I were you I would stand down and take back that claim before I am forced to take action and defend his honor as he would for me, so says the oaths we swore to each other in the days of Grindelwald's rise to power. Also Albus, do keep your pressure down after all you wouldn't want anybody to **catch **on to anything now would you?"

Charlus Potter looked down to a younger looking Albus Dumbledore who had widened eyes at being singled out by the Potter head.

"Now Charlus-"

"That is Lord potter to you Albus, we are not and will not be on friendly terms as you have wrongfully taken my grandson and refuse to disclose his location to his rightful head and caretaker so unless you want my ire directed to you at this moment we will continue with the trial."

As the Wizengamot stood in shock at this short yet astonishing interaction they brought their focus onto the current situation. Crouch just coughed and shook off his nerves before continuing,

"Well given that we must still administer veritaserum to prove validity to the claims made today by the accused. Aurors administer the serum."

As the aurors walked up to Bellatrix nervously due to her reputation she willingly tossed her head back so they could administer the serum. After her face blanked showing the signs that she had the serum in her system Crouch began the interrogation.

"What is your name?"

"I am known as Bellatrix Lestrange but my true name is Bella Black of house Black."

That statement brought murmurs to the court yet crouch was not deterred as he had a chance to put her too death and would not lose it.

"Explain that for the court."

"Bellatrix was the name put onto my marriage contract with Rodolphus yet the fool did not realize it was a fake name as my cousin Sirius would always call me Bellatrix as a nickname to keep the trend of names based off of constellations and as such most thought that to be my name and did not know different, in doing the contract like this it allowed me to leave and betray him with no consequence."

"How did you betray him?"

"I killed both him and Barty Crouch junior when we were at Longbottom manor, as they are friends of mine and knew what I was doing I could not condone them attacking my friends and turned on them while catching them by surprise and taking them out without any issues."

"Who did you work for?"

Now this question was what the entire court was waiting for as even while Barty's eye twitched at the mention of his son.

"I worked for the Potter-Black alliance as a spy that climbed through the ranks of the dark wizard."

That really shocked the court and led to Crouch's next questions.

"What did you do as their spy and why do both you and Lord Black address the dark lord as a dark wizard?"

"We address him as a dark wizard as he was a lord of nothing and even attempted to murder my lords other grandson and my fellow spy Regulus therefore cementing him as our enemy. As for what we did we gave information to Lords Potter and Black about safehouse locations and raids that occurred allowing us to preemptively strike and eliminate prominent members of his army."

After a few more questions it was eventually declared that she was still guilty of being in service before Arcturus spoke up again

"If Albus can have his pet spy there is nothing to stop us from having our own after all this was war and what we did prevented more death and destruction against innocent people." As he finished Andrew Greengrass spoke up,

"I Agree with Lords Potter and Black and declare Bella Black innocent while on the record Bellatrix Lestrange may be pronounced guilty"

He finished that statement with a smirk as he looked at his two friends giving them a nod. Gritting his teeth Crouch recalled his previous statement before declaring her innocent. After that the rest of the court proceeded smoothly with Crouch storming out of the room at the end of it all.

Meanwhile Lords Potter, Black, and Greengrass all gathered together as they caught up and enjoyed each others company,

"Honestly Andrew you need to come over soon so we can properly reconnect now that all this nonsense is over."

"Truly I would be glad to visit soon feel free to floo call me at any point in time to set a date."

As Arcturus and Andrew talked Charlus noticed another man walking towards the group causing him to tense up, the other two noticed and as such stopped their conversation before Andrew decided to leave while Arcturus stepped next to Charlus to show support for the oncoming and unwelcome conversation.

"Ah Arcturus and Charlus a pleasure to see you two, after all I meant to talk to both of you about what was discovered during this session." He exclaimed with a jovial smile that didn't reach his eyes as he stood Infront of the two. As the two decided to just walk off towards the last few feet of the floo stations they didn't leave before Arcturus said some final words,

"We have nothing to say to you besides this, continue to cross us and we will stand against you continuously."

After that Lord Black stepped into the floo before leaving with a nod to his friend ignoring Albus's existence while as Charlus took the final steps into the floo Albus heard his voice next to his ear clear as day,

"As Lord Potter and Lord Peverell by proxy I revoke all ownerships of the Hallows and reclaim my Families property"

At that final statement Albus felt his magical power drastically drop and his connection to the elder wand forcibly tear from him. He went to speak up but as he charged the floo a magical force flew out pushing him back and when he looked up Charlus was gone and his wand faded from the spot he held it inside his sleeve.

**Present day Albus Dumbledore's office**

As Albus clenched his fist at the memory he felt a dark satisfaction and knowing he never revealed the Location of Harry to either of them and gave him a slight way to pay back the troubles they caused him when he had to retrieve a new wand.

'I wonder what young Ms. Potter knows about all this and what she has to do with house Hogwarts, well no matter I will just have them take classes with the Gryffindor's and encourage the partnership between Mr. Weasly and Young Harry so that way we have a hand in his future and eventually when Charlus passes his fortune, after all the Peverell Tomes and the Hallows return to myself will prove useful for the future.'

As he finished that thought he looked out the window staring down at Hogwarts not knowing he had another set of eyes on him. The eyes of the very girl that was the start of this plague of thoughts he had.

'Heh this old man doesn't even know what he's messing with. After all since Flamel and I agreed on giving him a fake stone there is no reason to involve us much at the moment ruining at least one of his plans.'

Persephone thought this to herself from her spot lounging invisibly on his chair before fading from existence into her new house thinking about how much fun she's about to have watching what she set up go into play.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

**Alright I'm done with this chapter, so I'll be blunt…with what I have planned first and third year won't be long arcs making a couple chapters or so. It's nothing against the years but I just have no way to tie them in besides using year 1 as a way to introduce Harry's past and some character relationships while year 3 is undecided. I do have big plans for this story and have definitely put thought into where this is going so please bear with me. Thanks R and R and be safe!**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry laid in his bed sleeping as the sun started to rise over the hills surrounding Hogwarts. With the light coming in through his window he just turned over knowing he had at least an hour before he had to make his way down to breakfast.

'BANG'

And then his door was kicked open.

"ALRIGHT SUNS UP SO GET YOUR LAZY BUM UP!"

A young redhaired girl yelled after she kicked open the door scaring Harry so much that he fell off the bed.

"Dang it Sue! Why do you do this to us!?" Said Neville who was currently laying on the ground behind Susan with one leg being held by the ankle in Susan's hand and his pajama shirt all the way up to his armpits and covering his face showing that he was latterly dragged the entire way over from his room next t Harry's.

"We have to practice if we want to beat your parents and our uncles at transforming! So we need to wake up early and go to that spot we found last week! We already went 1 month without practice so we fell behind schedule, now up and at em!"

Neville grumbled something causing Susan to pull his shirt down and open up his face where he took a deep breath gasping for air and saying,

"Sue next time you kidnap us please let me breathe normally, and for what I said, next time Persephone sends us off to practice with other people you are not going with that guy again"

"But he's awesome! And gave us an awesome power so I don't wanna hear it!"

While they were talking Harry put on his shirt and walked past them heading down the hall to the common room before calling back,

"Well Sue let's go drag Neville over here!"

"HEY! I did not agree to this type of travel!"

"You don't need to agree Harry agreed for you so the vote is 2 to 1." Dropping his head Neville just sighed accepting his fate as he was dragged down the hall following after Harry while Sue just hummed a little tune Happy to get back on track with the training they've been doing for a year.

Harry opened the door out of the common room showing the forbidden forest, the three walked out with Neville leaving a trail of dirt behind him. Walking into the forest they took a couple of seemingly random turns but in actually there were subtle marks on the trees that they made in the last week to show where they were going. Finally they reached a large clearing that was barely visible as it was covered by trees and keeping it virtually hidden from everything. They only squeezed in through a small gap in the trees a couple feet up off the ground that they had to climb.

"I still don't understand how you found this clearing Neville, you can't even see that from above and you still don't have wings or a broom." Susan asked him looking over at him before he just lifted his head with twigs covering his hair before deadpanning,

"I like to climb, A LOT"

"Well that answers that, let's go in!" Harry said with a smile finally having fully woken up. With that they all climbed up the trees to enter the clearing before jumping down onto the other side fully showing the clearing being large enough that you could fit a small house inside of it.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU THREE GOT HERE" Persephone shouted out from across the clearing with a grin walking over to the other three with a bag in her hands tossing it to Harry who opened it up to see a couple bagel sandwiches inside and a bottle of apple juice. He passed the sandwiches over to the other 2 with a grin before they all sat down across from Persephone eating their sandwiches she brought to them.

"Aww look at you bringing us food you do care!" Harry said with a grin before biting into his sandwich and eating it in a few bites.

"Not at all, this is just me prepping you for a food eating contest in the summer so I can reap the Glory of you winning while saying I trained you." She responded back to his teasing with a straight face causing him to give his sandwich a look of despair before shrugging and finishing the last bite. Neville whispered to Susan,

"Think she's serious?" "Oh yea when we were kids I was over with Alice visiting Harry and Seph dressed him up like a girl to win a beauty Pageant she's a sucker for contests.

"…"

"Sue… how could you betray me like this I thought you agreed to never speak of it again?"

"I kept my fingers crossed but Alice is the one who really agreed."

"Did..did you win?"

"Damn straight he won, with a bit of magic to smooth out his features and really make him look like a girl I made him a champ!"

"Smooth out? Does that mean…"

"NEVER AGAIN"

And with that statement they got to work with all three meditating in a circle while keeping some distance from each other, while at the same time Persephone pulled out an Umbrella from her pocket before sitting under it and drinking a lemonade from the cups that randomly appear when they want something to drink.

Suddenly there was a change in the air with air from all directions being channeled towards the three kids with Susan having the first change, starting from her nose a bone white substance formed before traveling up past her forehead and heading down straight to her neck before stopping at the base of her neck. Then with a burst the same substance burst over her chest and elbows and giving a final burst at the knees and the sides of her thighs. The substance then solidified and sharpened into large spikes or thorns protecting her vulnerable areas while the ones on her face gave her a mask like appearance and then started to sprout maroon scales covering her face and stopping at the ears and chin.

Neville meanwhile grew three blue orbs from the center of his chest and the backs of each of his hands, the orbs on his hands lifted and hearing and audible crack his bones started shifting and reforming in order to lift the orbs slightly higher before protruding out from the sides of the orbs and giving a small shield like appendage over his hands while his fingers became pointed and more claw like with the same bone like substance covering the tips as Susan's bone like covering. As for the one on his chest it produced the substance before it colored blue and wrapped around his shoulders like armor.

Now as for Harry he also grew a jewel from his chest but also from each knuckle and his knees. And then smaller jewels sprouted from the sides of his chest first heading down towards his knees before once hitting the thighs got large again and then started shrinking towards his knees alongside the same happening to his arms with one large jewel at the shoulder and then shrinking down towards his knuckles before his hands turned into black claws.

Feeling that was as far as their transformations would get Persephone stood up and clapped her hands bringing the three out of meditation and causing them to look towards her.

"Right then this is a lot farther than I thought you would be with this, Susan great job on bringing the scales out, Neville glad you managed to fully form the shoulder thing you have, and Harry that Is a lot more jewels than before and the claws are new too."

She said all that with a small look of pride in her eyes looking at all three of the kids while they compared their transformations to each other, 'Damn they grew on me' she thought to herself thinking about the past 10 years she spent in this universe. 'Fate is definitely going to hate me for this universe, but oh well there are countless others to keep on track'

"Hey Seph! Look my Jewels are glowing!" Harry yelled while Susan and Neville blushed before Persephone threw a small pebble at his forehead saying,

"Geez wording Harry- wait they really are glowinnnn- EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" She yelled before diving towards the kids and grabbing Susan and Neville pulling them behind a rock and then summoned a grey translucent barrier around them making the world look black and white from the inside. As soon as the barrier was up glowing rays shot out of the jewels on Harry's body. The rays shot straight out and starting burning the trees and ground alongside everything else on sight leaving scorch marks where they landed. The ones that flew straight up hit another barrier before being stopped by it easily. After about a minute of that it finally ended and Persephone decided to lower the shield around them and walked out from behind the rock with the front being scorched black.

*Whistles* " Damn Harry looks like something else changed today good thing you're still young or they could have done some real damage to the forest and gotten us some unwanted attention" Persephone said while looking around and assessing the damage before figuring it was nothing permanent. Looking at Harry she could see him nearly passed out, probably due to the energy the rays took from him.

"Seph what was that!? It was awesome first you grabbed us and then boom rays of light just shot out over our heads!" Susan yelled finally getting over her shock with Neville nodding excitedly next to her.

"That was probably one of his dragon's abilities, the dragon's that the bodies you three have are based off of had their own individual abilities…Which I am not telling because it's a surprise!" She grinned at the last part seeing their crestfallen expressions while snickering to herself. She then told Neville to go pick up Harry who was passed out soon after her explanation so that they cold head back to the school and enjoy the rest of their weekend. As they walked back their transformations faded away in the air now that they weren't trying to keep it up anymore. On their way back Persephone looked back at the clearing feeling that the barrier she set up was still holding strong around it keeping prying old goats from seeing what was going on inside.

A few minutes later

Neville walked in and tossed Harry onto the couch in the common room before dropping onto the floor in front of them. Seeing Persephone walk off back to her room and Susan jumped onto Harry's chest on the couch eliciting a small grunt from him. One of their housemates Mina a young black haired girl walked in before noticing the two collapsed and seeing Susan Sitting on Harry and using Neville as a footstool just blinked before saying,

"Does this have to do with the trail in the carpet that started from Neville's room and went into Harry's earlier?" and at that Susan just grinned and said,

"When a Lady says it's time to wake up, well I think you get the idea" With a yell of "Damn Straight!" Coming from Persephone's room.

The sorting hat just snorted from his perch above the fireplace before saying,

"How she heard that from her room I will never know. But I do trust you had a productive morning than Ms. Bones?"

"Yep! We got a lot of practice done, to bad it's family magic stuff that we can only share because of our families close ties or else we would bring the house with us to practice." Another housemate of theirs chimed in

"Don't worry we understand, it's not like we have a choice on family magic or else we would all have the same magic, good thing we explained that to Andrew and Isaiah already so nobody thinks we were doing it on purpose." Blaise said while Mina just chimed in with

"Yea we won't judge the only thing I'm jealous of is that you can practice family magic this early, even though I'm a half blood my grandparents aren't muggle haters like other families but they won't let me learn family magic until I'm 13!" With Blaise nodding in agreement and saying same here.

Alice then walked into the room before looking at the three on the couch and motioning Susan to scoot over before planting down on Harry eliciting a grunt from the poor boy and causing the other two occupants of the room alongside the sorting hat to give a deadpan look. Alice just shrugged before saying,

"It's a good thing to wait too, I mean you don't want to damage you're core anytime soon right?" to which Blaise just sighed and said,

"Yea I guess you're right but I still want to be able to do cool stuff!" Which was followed by a Yea from Mina who threw her fist up in the air.

"Man you guys can't keep it down, I thought the point of Saturday was to sleep all day not to be so loud" was heard as Sofia walked into the room. She then looked at the mildly twitching Neville and the new couch cushion before shrugging and deciding she didn't want to know. She then walked over to another couch and collapsed before asking,

"How long do we have until breakfast again?"

"Bout half an hour before it starts." Harry responded staring up at the ceiling before lifting his head and asking,

"So do you two mind hopping off of me I have to use the restroom?" Susan and Alice looked at each other before deciding to get up off of him. Where he took a couple deep breaths causing Susan to get a twitch in her eye saying,

"Keep that up and well you have to sleep sometime ya know" to which Harry got a look of fear before running off to the bathroom.

"I didn't mean it I swear!" and with that he made it inside the boy's bathroom with a jump. Sofia just blinked again before saying,

"Well I think we should wake up the others let's go Neville you handle the other boys while I handle the girls." She said while giving Neville a small kick. He just groaned before getting up.

"Alright I'm up I'm up lets go." He said with Susan following behind planning on changing into her robes. Leaving Alice who just relaxed back onto the couch enjoying her moments of silence.

"Well you certainly look relaxed" said Persephone who walked into the common room plopping down onto a couch nearby Alice.

"I will never understand how you are going to Hogwarts when we met you were way older than us" Alice said bringing up a thought that was bothering her for awhile.

"Meh magic works in mysterious ways" Persephone said while inwardly screaming words not fit for an 11 year old to hear that were directed to her siblings who pulled a fast one when she saw a second Hogwarts letter in the mail.

'And here I thought it might have been Isabella's letter come a year early.' She thought before hearing Alice sigh and speak up.

"With you, well I should I have expected that answer, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to figure it out Seph!" Persephone just walked over and ruffled her hair.

"Yea you do that and when you do I'll give you a prize kid" She said with a smile while Alice tried to fix her hair. Persephone walked down to the great hall decided to take a longer route so she has time to reminisce about getting her letter.

"I'll meet you down for breakfast in a bit!" She shouted out behind her before walking out the door into a empty hallway and started to head down to the great hall getting lost in her thoughts.

**Flashback**

**When the Hogwarts letters arrived**

The Crafter family was just relaxing around their house for a bit just enjoying themselves. Harry was out with Alice, Susan, and Neville playing in the yard while Harry's little sister went with them alongside Neville's brother and Susan's sister who were both 3 years younger while Isabella Potter was only 6 months younger than the three due to Lily being Pregnant when all this began. Lily and James were lounging in their living room with Sirius, Remus, and Remus's wife Bella and of course Susan and Neville's Parents.

"So have any of the kids gotten their Hogwarts letters yet?" Bella asked out loud to the room bringing their attention to her. Alice Longbottom smiled at her friend saying,

"Not yet but it could happen any day now, we're so excited all our kids can go to Hogwarts together…actually I'm just happy that we are here to see them off, with no little thanks to Persephone over there" She finished pointing to Persephone who was in mid chewing a sandwich with crumbs on her cheek. Not being prepared for the attention she swallowed quickly before drinking some water to wash it down,

"Not a problem Alice, I'm just surprised I popped up at the right time when all of you were alive at once, out of all the universes that possibility is surprisingly rare , but I'm glad it worked out!"

Susan's mother Sarah Bones just smiled sadly at that statement saying,

"It's just a shame knowing that even in other universes our kids have to live without their parent's, even if they found people to take care of them I just can't imagine not seeing my little Susan grow up." Bringing the thought to the other parents mind of how close they were to actually losing everything. Suddenly they all jumped to hearing a clap of hands and looked at Persephone who had a grin on her face as she looked out the window seeing something in the distance.

"Well enough of that looks like we have some deliveries coming our way, maybe it's more fan mail for Harry, I've been running low on teasing material for the kid!" Making James grin thinking about all the gifts that were sent to Harry when he was a kid before he thought to himself,

'Good thing we responded to all those letters under dad's name or else who knows how much more they would have jumped him when he reappears as Harry potter in a couple months rather than just popping up out of nowhere.'

Meanwhile Lily remembered Harry's favorite gift which was a stuffed dragon from the Greengrass family when he was 5.

'He still keeps it on his nightstand to this day, I'm glad Evelyn hasn't let her husband walk all over her, I never liked Adrian… he always seemed Shrewd and only married her for her Families money.'

The owls flew in through the open window before dropping off three letters and quickly taking off, most likely back to the school to deliver more letters.

Sirius walked over to the fallen letters and picked them up before laughing out loud after reading the names on them.

"Hey Persephone, are your siblings the revenge sort?"

"No not unless someone annoyed them enouuugh…mother fucker they didn't!" And she ran over to Sirius and grabbed the letter from his hands before seeing one labeled Persephone Potter.

"THEY FUCKING DID!"

"Persephone Language!"

"My siblings enrolled me into Hogwarts, and I swear this is payback!" which only caused Sirius, James and Bella to start rolling in laughter at this twist.

**Present time **

'Can't believe they pulled a fast on one me like that, revenge will be sweet!' She thought as she entered the great hall seeing Dumbledore look up at her and make eye contact when she walked in.

Yea she felt the probe in her mind even though it wasn't going to get anywhere close to even surface thoughts. Then she decided to throw the old man a bone and sent an ear shattering roar from the memory of her friend's transformation alongside the mental image of a giant monster causing him to violently flinch and spill his drink over.

'Wha…What was that!?' Dumbledore thought to himself trying to shake off the primal fear he felt seeing that monster. He planned on doing on subtle probe when the female potter walked in so that way he could try and get information on the whereabouts of the elder wand and what influence they have had on Harry but he did not expect her to notice or even the brief feeling of her mind.

'It felt dead inside, cold and empty, how could she have a defense like that or how could she have even noticed?'

And Dumbledore just sat there trying to hold down the bile in his throat, and for the first time in years felt his plans beginning to crack as Persephone looked back at him with an impassive face before sitting down and waving to her housemates as they walked in and cheerily laughing with them as they ate breakfast.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alright next chapter up! And another flashback! So for my readers I have had some serious dilemma and decided to reformat the first couple chapters and make it more like this format instead of the long paragraph they are! If you want to well feel free to reread them and maybe clear up some confusion but other than that enjoy and please review or Pm me any ideas! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Flashback to first official day of school, **

At breakfast House Hogwarts was sitting in the center table together while the other students just awkwardly stared at them. Alice leaned over to Harry as he was eating some toast.

"I need help from a professional." She said getting a questioning look from Harry,

"With all these people staring how do I kindly tell them to sod off?" after she said that Persephone starting cracking up while Harry choked on his toast and had to drink some water so he didn't choke, meanwhile Susan walked up and just put her hand on Harry's shoulder,

"Shhh it's ok Harry you can rest now" with Neville nodding his head solemnly. Meanwhile Harry drank his water and started breathing normally,

"You guys suck, but Alice I wouldn't know how to deal with them I mean I managed to hide who I was for years. So I guess we just gotta deal." Alice gave out a sigh before sadly eating her cereal realizing this is her life now. After a few more minutes of the quiet breakfast and their other housemates joining them Professor McGonagall came up with sheets of paper in her hands.

"Students given you're circumstances, the headmaster has seen fit to give you the same schedules as the Gryffindor students. I do hope you use this chance to better get to know your housema- I mean classmates as you will be spending much of your time here around them given the… limited size of your own house. I have also seen fit to place the Gryffindor prefects in charge of your house at the moment as you are all too young to be one yourself." She stated matter of factly and walking off before anybody could respond.

Persephone connected her mind to Neville, Harry, and Susan before telling them alone,

'Looks like the old goat REALLY wants you to get to know the Gryffindors, don't let that stop you from making friends just be careful on what you tell them, after all I can shield your minds but not your mouths got it?' She finished getting positive answers from the three kids. Then it was time for their first classes of the day so they all got up and headed to their first class. On the way up to class the house was using their mental connection to talk about the introductions into which house they were representing.

Neville told them about how It wasn't but some people were a little jealous but it wasn't brought up very often. Isiah was a little worried about the Weasley twins and thought it best to keep them at arms length for a while. Susan and Andrew said Hufflepuff had no problems with it and were extremely relaxed about the whole thing, even offered their help in the future. Harry and Alice told them about what they dealt with when they went to Slytherin and how much like Hufflepuff they offered their help as well. Meanwhile Mina and Sofia were the ones who seemed traumatized about the entire thing,

'So many questions, how could their be so many questions? How are even supposed to know if the Founder's shampoo was even in there?' At that last part Mina shivered a bit while Alice patted her on the back awkwardly saying,

'There, there' causing odd looks to come from the other students who didn't know they were having a mental conversation. As they approached the potions classroom they saw there weren't many students inside, the Slytherins were already there with Draco giving Harry a small nod in greeting. The rest of the students were still unsure of how to interact with the new house so they just settled for polite nods as well. House Hogwarts decided to sit near the Slytherins as they didn't have any reason not to but then the calm atmosphere was interrupted by the arrival of the Gryffindor house,

"HEY! You snakes get away from them! Harry doesn't need future dark wizards around him!" was heard from a certain Ron Weasley who for some reason seems to think he was saving Harry. Meanwhile Harry looked over at the Slytherins and just asked,

"Who even is this guy?" causing a few chuckles to even come from the Gryffindors, or at least the more sensible ones. Meanwhile Ron decided this was his chance to make a good impression, or at least his version of a good impression. Walking up to Harry instead of shaking his hand or anything he decided to start his greeting with slapping his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"My names Ron Weasley mate! Don't worry you don't have to sit with those snakes anymore now that I'm here, you can just sit with me instead." He finished giving a small glare to Alice who was sitting next to Harry meanwhile Neville and Susan were just thinking about how bad of an idea that was to try and impress Harry that way.

"Listen…Ron you seem like a nice guy and all but I'm not in any danger here, I just sat here because we felt like it right Alice?" While Alice looked over at Harry and said,

"Yep that's right, also who cares who you sit next to as long as work gets done?" After that Ron just spluttered before going back to the other Gryffindors. Alice looked over at Harry and used the mental connection to say,

'I see why you went by Hadrian Crafter, with people like that who knows how people would have reacted to you being out in the open so much.'

'Right but also I wasn't really hiding all I did was change my name, get hair cuts, and change my eye color.' Before Alice could respond the door flew open and Professor Snape walked in and went on his spiel that he usually went on for first years but once he hit "stopping death" Persephone couldn't help but snort bring his attention to her.

"Ah yes the other 'Lesser' Potter" he spat out with a glare towards Harry.

"What was it that was so funny you saw fit to laugh and interrupt my introduction?"

"Oh Professor I'm just laughing because you think it's possible to stop death, sure you can keep someone alive a bit longer but overall everything dies, the plants, the animals, people everything." And while she said that laughing nobody thought she was joking the ay she said it caused chills to run down their necks and some students even felt ready to throw up at this new sensation. But that wasn't the end of it Persephone continued and not even the Professor could muster up the courage to stop this 11 year old girl from talking about death as if she was intimately familiar with the concept.

"So no you cannot 'put a stopper in death' professor, nothing can death comes for everyone no matter what rituals you use, no matter how many potions you brew, make no mistake you WILL die and you Won't be able to stop it" She finished causing pure silence to cover the room. Nobody was even brave enough to breathe to loudly in fear of everything going on.

Meanwhile Snape also felt the fear but to a lesser extent. Due to the fact that he didn't lose his wits he noticed that Persephone looked right at his arm rather than himself and just knew she was looking at where his dark mark was supposed to be.

'This girl is not what she seems she knows more than she lets on… I must inform the headmaster about this immediately' Meanwhile after that thought he also thought,

'How even is there another Potter child besides that brat, I'm sure the fool did not have any siblings and Lily never had another child?' and after that thought he decided to start the class.

The class ran normally with the Professor trying to intimidate the students and stalking down the aisles but there was one big difference in this class compared to all the others. The students weren't afraid of him right now. They were afraid of Persephone and the feeling she brought with her. In fact all of the students were so afraid they didn't even mess up their potions because they didn't want to focus on anything else or talk. So for the first time in Hogwarts history a first years class of Snapes did not bring his ire towards them and managed to each successfully finish their potions with skill not expected from a batch of first years.

Meanwhile as for Persephone she was having a mental conversation with Harry during the class,

'So was that really necessary Seph? I mean you almost made Weasley wet himself over there!'

'Nah it really wasn't but this guy just oozed his ego so I decided to bring it down a bit'

'How would that have brought it down? Wouldn't it just make him angry at you?'

'Oh yea he's gonna be angry but here's the kicker, a little girl broke his intimidation tactic with one speech and no matter how much he tries to intimidate us in the future he'll never get over the fact that this happened. Also completely off topic but that Bushy haired girl has been glaring at us since breakfast, Harry do you have an ex that you hid from me?' She finished with a teasing tone at the end.

Harry just spluttered in his mind before glaring over at Persephone,

'I'm 11 Seph I don't even know what I would do with a girlfriend, and don't even bring up Uncle Siri's advice, Mom and Uncle Regulus both said if Padfoot tells me to do something with a lady, most of the time it's best to do the opposite.'

'Awww man you take all the fun out of it, but honestly though this girl is staring at us like we killed her grandma or something'

'I have no idea but I won't say anything to her unless she does first, sound good?'

'Works for me just wanted to make sure you were aware of it'

'Yea no worries I'm sure whatever it is we can handle it'

And with that they finished their conversation before working with their partners on their potions. Persephone looked over at Blaise,

'So how you doing?'

'Meh not to bad but when are you gonna tell them?'

'Ah I'll tell them eventually it's not hurting them anyways besides the original you is busy right now elsewhere so there really isn't a point.'

'I don't know why I agreed to this before you told me what both me's would be doing'

'ah don't worry about it have I ever led you wrong before?'

'What about the time where you sent me on vacation and it ended up with all of us fighting evil space wizards?'

'Those were a fun couple years and you know it'

'Oh it was fun but again it was supposed to be a VACATION, besides won't the others be mad about all this anyways?'

'Not at all, it was their idea anyways I just executed it, and no need to worry you'll be back in like 2 years in this universes time so not that long of a wait.'

'Fine but what about those kids I look after? How Long will it be for them? And did you even tell them?'

'Ah they'll be fine it's about the same time frame for them maybe an extra couple months or so but nothing major, and I had time tell them besides they have Bambi and Candy there alongside Hest, also I gave them a button to bring in the other you if they ever needed you right away.' She then followed up with,

'You know in retrospect you adopted quite a few kids over there didn't you?'

"I don't know what you're talking about besides to those three I'm more of an uncle than anything'

'Mmhmm sure, go right ahead and say that but we know the truth even if you are an uncle to those three, you still adopted Bambi and Candy there'

'….I admit to nothing'

'Yea that's what I thought' and after that conversation the class finally ended so they went and brought their potion up to Snape before Persephone gave him one last smirk and walked away.

**Present time**

"And that's the story headmaster, I would have come sooner but the first month is always the worst and I couldn't find the time to come over here what with you're meetings and dealing with he students issues." Professor Snape finished as he was standing in the headmasters office and relaying everything that happened from his first potions class with the potter children. Snape then continued by saying,

"Headmaster how is there even a second Potter child? She looks to similar to the boy to be a distant cousin but that fool James Potter had no siblings nor did Lily have a second child…right?"

Meanwhile the Headmaster could feel the headache coming on. Such a headache he has felt every time he tries to figure the mystery of Persephone Potter and the many different mysteries surrounding her very existence.

"Severus my boy I can honestly say that I don't know anything about her. I've tried to reach out to my sources but nobody knows her. I even checked in with young Harry's aunt, but she reports that he has been living there and I checked her memories just in case and yet I saw that Harry had little to no contact with anybody outside of their house so I doubt Charlus managed to track him down."

Dumbledore was visibly frustrated at the end of what he said. He checked everything and Harry's upbringing had no contact with the remaining Potters. When he looked into Persephone's information the only thing was she was a Potter who was adopted by cousins of the Potters known as the Crafters.

"The only tangible source on Persephone are the Crafters who are supposedly cousins of the Potters, apparently Charlus left young Persephone in their care this entire time but they have a small potions shop on Diagon Alley but other than that nothing, no address, no extra family, nothing"

"So headmaster what exactly are we going to do about this, she knows something I swear, it must be the Charlus's influence or the blacks what with their spawns being as bad as they were." And yet even more questions.

Dumbledore saw the Memory of the Potions class and had to admit what she said scared him. But it wasn't exactly what she said that scared him, rather how she said it. What really scared the aged headmaster was the look in her eyes, it wasn't determination or belief in her words, rather it was a cold indifference of the facts as though there was no possible way to dispute it and she knew it. And then to add fuel to the flame of Dumbledore's frustrations, Professor Snape had to ask the one thing that sent his plans for a loop that he stupidly neglected to remember.

"And what of the Magical Guardianship of the brat? Have you gotten it yet?" He asked, while not liking the boy on principal understood how it was necessary for him to be under the headmasters control while in Hogwarts.

"No sadly not my boy, 'Lord Potter' has seen fit to assign Magical guardianship to the Crafters as well, though they have not yet met the boy to my knowledge, and that works for us because I plan on using that to build a neglect case against them and possibly get both of the Potter's under my control."

"And what of Charlus?"

"We won't need to worry about Charlus, Arcturus and the lord Potter put in a request for a leave of absence for a few months to take their wives on vacations. They will not be a problem of that I assure you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ok to be honest I want this chapter to be longer but I just can't think of anything to progress it right now. Good news is we finally hit the point in the story where my actual storyline takes off, so I hope you bear with me and read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

When one thinks of death they picture a skeleton with a giant scythe or something similar, not an average teenage girl, albeit a teenage girl with more power than they could ever imagine. When Persephone first came into the picture they were understandably afraid, How could Lily and James even comprehend that Death itself is protecting their family!?

'I honestly don't regret her involvement' Lily thought to herself thinking about watching Harry grow and play without any worries, they didn't even have to give up anything besides slight name changes so they could start their Potion's shop which was a dream of Lily's while James worked as an unspeakable with his identity being known only to Amelia Bones and his boss Croaker.

If it wasn't for Persephone none of that would have been possible, hearing a chime Lily shook awake from her musings and looked towards the door where someone walked into her potions shop,

"Welcome to Crafters Potions how can I help you?" she asked the girl who came in,

"Hello, my name is Penelope Padgett and I was looking for Rose Crafter, if she's in I mean?" Penelope said nervously shuffling her feet.

"Well I can say she's in, after all your speaking to her" Lily spoke up with a grin seeing the girl get shocked before she got her bearings back and straightened her blouse saying,

"Mrs. Crafter, as the youngest female potions master in history I would like to offer myself up as an apprentice, I'm already of age and I would only be able to work weekends at the moment but I will spend each minute of those days working every hour and using them to prove myself to you" She finished with a determined look that Lily just couldn't help but respect,

"Well given all that, I just can't deny you now can I?" She said with a smile causing Penelope to grin up in joy.

"But I do have to ask, why do you only have weekends available?"

"Weell you see, funny story about that is that I may or may not have snuck out of Hogwarts to come and ask you this, but don't worry! I'm a 7th year Prefect for my house and I swear this is maybe the 3rd most irresponsible thing I've done ever!" She covered up quickly thinking it may change Lily's mind about the whole thing.

"With that kind of dedication I'm definitely not letting you go, We can go to the ministry right now and make it official before taking you back to school, after all I'm sure all you'll get is a slap on the wrist because it's not like the headmaster controls what of age wizards can do right?"

Smiling ear to ear at getting an apprenticeship so easily Penelope was just happy this all worked out. And Lily's next statement made her falter for a bit before understanding and making her smile even wider at what it implied,

"Once we're done at the ministry, we'll need both you and I to swear a basic master- apprentice secrecy oath so that way people can't steal your work including myself, and that any secrets I reveal to you is not to be disclosed without permission, and I fully expect you to eventually surpass me, so I'll be taking over your potions work and instead of having the normal class and we'll be making use out of this year, understood?"

After a moment of thought Penelope couldn't see anything wrong with everything that was said and agreed quickly. With that the two made their ways off to the ministry before the offices closed to get the necessary paperwork done.

**A few hours later at Hogwarts**

Lily just apparated to the Hogwarts gates with Penelope next to her,

"Okay Penelope, don't worry about the Headmaster I got this covered ok?" Confused Penelope looked at Lily and asked,

"What do you mean the headmaster? Oh I see" She said when the gates opened with a flourish allowing them to walk up to where the headmaster was waiting with his patented grandfather look,

"A fine day to sneak out right Ms. Padgett, and may I ask who was so kind to escort you back to the school?" Remembering what she was told and feeling a hand on her shoulder Penelope let Lily take the reigns in this conversation,

"Hello Headmaster my name is Rose Crafter, and Penelope is my apprentice as of now so I will be showing up to teach her potions instead of her taking the normal class for the year as of tomorrow, I trust there's not an issue?" She asked daring the headmaster whose eyes widened for a second before going back to normal when she said her name, but it still wasn't quick enough for her to not notice so she thought,

'Oh yea he's definitely up to something' Lily thought to herself after seeing the reaction, quickly gathering himself Dumbledore said,

"Well I do say I must congratulate you my dear girl but, I don't see why it was necessary as Professor Snape could surely teach you everything you would need to know correct?" After getting a nod in approval from Lily, Penelope answered

"Headmaster, myself seeking an apprenticeship has nothing to do with the Professors capabilities as a potions master but I saw an opportunity and took it. Besides it's to late now as I already have registered with the ministry sir." After saying that Lily gave her an appreciative look glad that her new apprentice can hold her own in verbal warfare seeing as the headmaster was a bit shocked that someone told him no when she was sure that never really happened due to who he was.

"If you'll excuse me headmaster I must finish escorting my student to her dorms as was my original intentions coming here" Trying to take back control of the situation Dumbledore said,

"That will not be necessary madam Crafter I can finish escorting her now that I am here" He said also wanted to avoid any confrontation between here and the resident Potter's in the castle and potentially derailing some of his plans before they could even go into action.

"I'm afraid Headmaster that I must insist as my contract with her states that I will escort her to her dorms after every meeting due to her current status as a student and it is obviously past curfew to avoid any…undesirable problems occurring for her." Lily said knowing full well why the headmaster didn't want to let her in the school and with him not knowing that a small mirror in her pocket was relaying everything to said Potter's made her laugh inside at his ignorance.

Knowing full well that he couldn't interfere with the apprentice contract the headmaster sighed resignedly before allowing them access to the school Asking Lily to meet her up in his office elater as if she was a student. Which Lily took that invitation anyways and couldn't help but walk away with a noticeable smirk that led to a twitch of his eyebrow as she led the way.

Lily signaled Penelope not to say anything until she set up a silencing barrier around to while expelling a couple listening and tracking charms on the two that the headmaster must have placed on them as they walked away.

"Ok now we can talk so, what did you think about that? Not to shabby on getting the attention that you snuck out now am I?" She said causing Penelope to get a sheepish expression on her face being reminded that she snuck out of school not to go out but to become an apprentice,

"Honestly I was terrified but how did you manage to silently put up the barrier and make it able to follow us and remove those bugs I couldn't even feel them attached to my magic until you separated them!" Lily smiled at the excitement while impressed that she was able to feel the magic as that wasn't a skill many people developed much in their lives.

"Well I have to say I didn't know that you could feel magic to that extent, why didn't you tell me earlier? Also don't worry I plan on teaching you how to use those spells and more during your apprenticeship with me" She finished.

"Ah well it just seems like a useful skill and is a shame that not many people see it that way, wait I thought this was a potions apprenticeship why would you teach me those?" Penelope said getting shocked at what she just heard as most masters just teach what the apprenticeship entails and never really branches out except for a few rare cases.

"Naturally I don't plan on taking many apprentices in my lifetime but when I do have an apprentice, I plan on teaching them everything I know and unlike Dumbledore up there I've been apprenticed to both Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, although I am currently working on my apprenticeship with Nicolas at the moment anyways, he comes to the shop regularly to teach me so you'll probably meet him sooner or later. But that's besides the point that's just me bragging what I was getting at is that I plan on teaching more than just simply potions but all aspects of magic that I know to go with it from charms to stir potions for you all the way until quick brewing to brew even the hardest potions in a matter of minutes rather than hours, although that does significantly reduce the quality but it is good in a pinch as long as you have the materials for it."

Penelope was in awe of her new master before realizing that she wasn't the only apprentice in the room and said,

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle an apprenticeship with everything you're doing? It sounds like you had a lot to do before you signed me on anyways! I don't want to impose on you more than I already am!"

'So polite, why can't the masses realize just because you're in Slytherin doesn't make you some creepy dark wizard' Lily thought to herself before answering,

"No worries the shop is more of a hobby than anything, and besides I have two employees that are on vacation visiting Japan right now so it's not like I have to close the shop anyways, and my kids just started Hogwarts this year while my other daughter is with my employees in japan but I'm not worried after all if something happened to her those two would tear the country apart to fix it if they needed to." Lily said after seeing Penelope get shocked that she let her daughter go off to another country without her. After that they both got to the Dormitory where they said their goodbyes with the two separating leaving Penelope to head into the dorms while Lily went up to meet with the headmaster after making a small detour.

As Penelope walked into the empty common room due to the time she thought to herself,

'I am definitely not going to regret this but I can't help but wonder who her kids are I didn't hear any crafters from the first years' She was thinking before shrugging and thinking about what to do about her new juniors in house Hogwarts while she prepared for bed,

'It looks like the headmaster gave them the Gryffindor schedule which is good because they have most classes with the Slytherin's anyways but I wonder how I can Help out Alice and Harry anyways, maybe offer them tutoring in my free time along with the rest of their house? Wait… Harry and what was her nae again, right Persephone Potter, And Rose said her kids and other daughters but no Crafters were with the first years but Potter was and Rose Crafter, Lily potter' Before her eyes widened in realization causing her to laugh to herself at this discovery before one final thought went through her mind as she got ready to go to sleep,

'Wizards are idiots'

**Meanwhile In Dumbledore's office **

"Ah Mrs. Crafter it is good to see you were able to stop by so quickly"

Dumbledore spoke relived that that meant she had no time to meet with the Potters, he then looked at her and spoke up,

"I called you into my office because I had some concerns, about you given your new ward" And they both knew he was not talking about Penelope or even Persephone but Harry.

"Headmaster, while grateful for your concern I can assure you that I will have no issues with my responsibilities. I would have to say though that I can ask the same of you with your multitude of positions, maybe it's time you step down and enjoy your retirement?" Lily shot back immediately knowing his tricks.

'Ah well that would be nice I'm afraid these old bones still have much work left for me to do, but in all seriousness my dear I want to know what your connection is to the Potter's?" He spoke getting straight into what he wants to know.

"That I will not tell you but I know what you really want to know about and it's not about Charlus, Dorea, Harry, or even Persephone… is it?" She asked knowing Dumbledore must still be furious about the loss of his all powerful wand. She then continued,

"I know you're really asking about the so called Deathly Hallows and I can promise you this… they're gone Headmaster, destroyed." After Hearing that statement Dumbledore shot up in a rare moment of losing his control before shouting,

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Quickly composing himself at Lily's raised eyebrow Dumbledore sat back down and composed himself,

"I apologize for that but as you know about the Hallows, I fail to see how man can destroy something made by a higher being than themselves, please trust that I simply want to ensure such power is in the hands of the light" Causing Lily to scoff,

"You mean your hands, I know about who previously owned it before you and I can promise you that they were destroyed and the power is gone, no one can mess with death or it's abilities any more, also please try and stop probing me with your legitimacy you may be a master but without the elder wand it is nothing compared to a thorough defense, unless of course you want to try and use force…but I can guarantee you it won't end well for either of us"

Lily finished looking at Dumbledore with her eyes giving off a slight glow of power while they both could feel magic surrounding them getting ready for a fight, then it disappeared as soon as it came after Dumbledore let out a sigh and said,

"That will not be necessary Mrs. Crafter, I'm afraid that I must take heed in your words that any conflict would not end well for either of us, though I do hope you can come to trust me in the future as I only look towards the greater good" Dumbledore said as Lily got up and decided the conversation was over, Lily stopped at the door to look back and say

"While I'm sure that's what you believe my only concern are my wards and my new apprentice, who I'll be coming by during her potions classes and weekends to take over her teachings as I'm sure you are aware. I'll tell Master Flamel you said hello" She finished before leaving Dumbledore in shock at the parting words.

**Time skip **

Persephone and Harry were in Persephone's room rolling on the floor laughing, because when Lily left the Mirror was angled towards Dumbledore's face so they saw the Dumbfounded expression on it when she left his office.

"Mom I can't believe you just said that to him weren't you at least a little scared?" Harry asked who while he knew he was safe from Dumbledore couldn't help but be intimidated by the raw power you could feel coming off of him much like his Grandparents and Uncle Arcturus.

"Oh no I was terrified, I was bluffing when I challenged him, because I may be a smart witch but power wise your father and I just have a bit more than the average Witch or Wizard, we just make up for it in knowledge and creativity! So it would have been messy but I think I had a chance" Lily said explaining why she was and wasn't worried about getting out of there alright.

"I said if you want I can just help you guys take over the world but nooooo you all just want to live a happy life with your family, you can be happy when you take over the world!" Persephone said only half joking,

"For comments like that we aren't making fudge this year," Lily said with a smile on her face while Persephone just gasped and covered Harry's ears who was grinning at this before she said,

"Why Mrs. Potter that is not language a young child should hear at this age, weren't you aware of how Impressionable they are!" after a moment of silence the room broke out laughing before it was time for curfew and giving a knowing look to Persephone Lily said goodnight to Harry who said,

"Go to a boarding school and I STILL get sent to bed by my own mother, the shame!" While Persephone just smirked and said,

"Yea yea out of the room runt before I start talking about lady things with your mom in front of you!"

"Ok I'm leaving geez for a goddess of death so needy," Harry finished before getting a pillow thrown at the door which closed behind him,

"A goddess of death, for one I'm not even supposed to have a gender and two, I'm not a goddess…I'm the deity of Death much better than my interns," She finished talking to herself while Lily asked,

"I can't believe it took me this long to ask but why did you decide to become a girl?" Which Persephone just got a sheepish look and scratched the back of her neck before saying,

"Well the thing is my siblings and I are all kind of lazy and we just sort of decided to copy Time who decided to pick a gender first. After that we all just kind of followed along though back home we stay genderless. It just feels less awkward like that, though I have to admit I kind of got used to being like this." Persephone said to which Lily just facepalmed muttering how the universe is in the hands of a lazy deity.

"Ok so back on topic how did the kids do getting back in training?" Lily asked wondering about their progress,

"While Susan has more of a grasp on the actual transformation, but that could be because she gives into her instincts a bit more than the boys, Harry and Neville start the transformation and can get their limbs and some armor on to themselves but they start to lose control of it pretty quickly, though something weird happened today because when Harry transformed his gems started to glow and bang laser beams all over the place!" Persephone said shocking Lily at that,

"Oh my god are you all ok?"

"Yea it was fine we hid behind a boulder and the blasts just caused some light burns but didn't actually cause any permanent damage, I think I should ask "Blaise" about the dragon transformations and where he got those spirits from"

"You mean you didn't ask him first? Should I be worried about the kids transforming into giant uncontrollable dragons?" Lily asked slightly worried about her kids but decided to trust Blaise and Persephone.

"Nah nothing to worry about there, he made sure to alter them enough that all they do is change their physical body into like a half dragon, so that way they could have the physical advantages of a dragon but none of that bulky size or anything like that."

"Well that's good, I'm trusting you with this after all you've done for us Persephone, but changing the topic here what about the stone?"

"Ah well, thanks, but I found out he's just using a Cerberus, Devil's Snare, a room with flying keys, a giant chessboard, and some potion riddle and a magic mirror"

"Wait that's it? At least tell me the door has wards and such on it"

"Nope it's just locked and a basic alohomora charm is enough to unlock it"

"So you're telling me that Dumbledore locked what he thinks is one of the most powerful artifacts behind the bare minimum of defenses?"

"Well in his defense the mirror is probably a mindfuck since it's something based off of desires I don't know the specifics though."

"Most likely the mirror of Erised, not really a powerful artifact but from what I've heard it's good at mentally trapping people in front of it if you have a weak mind. But what are you going to do now?"

"Hmm I guess I'll just make mr Flight from Death reveal himself in front of me somehow before doing anything and just kind of go with the flow."

"Ah well as long as you all stay safe… and Persephone?"

"Yea what's up?"

"I know you aren't really my daughter but at this point you are family so that goes for you too ok?"

"Umm thanks I will" Persephone said feeling a little awkward at that, but inside she actually felt a little happy at that and just smiled. Lily could tell she didn't know what to do and said good night before Persephone closed her eyes thought to herself,

'Well I guess expanding our little family isn't really a bad thing now is it?' before she fell asleep.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

**Ok so sorry this took so long with College starting back up I had to get back in the swing of things but I'll try to keep updating as soon as possible! Thanks for keeping up with this and please review! I can only improve if you tell me what I'm doing wrong!**


End file.
